La boîte à souvenirs
by Swato
Summary: ABANDONNÉE. Harry se promène dans les couloirs et se retrouve dans une pièce spéciale... Il y trouve un objet tout autant spécial. Qu'est-ce qu'une boîte à souvenirs et pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que c'est une malédiction ?
1. La boîte à souvenirs

**Note 1 :** Je crois que la présentation nécessaire à chaque début de fic est maintenant devenue inutile XD Je trouve ça un peu débile de recopier alors que c'est déjà indiqué ! Même si ce genre de présentation ne me plaît pas du tout... snif.

**Note 2 :** C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction yaoi mêlée de fantastique (enfin, plus fantastique de Fatigué on va dire lool) donc... Soyez indulgent ^^

µ

* * *

** Prologue: La boite à souvenirs **

.

Harry aimait bien se promener dans le château la nuit. Poudlard était plus calme, c'était reposant. La nuit projetait ses ombres dans les couloirs, cela aurait pu être effrayant, mais il trouvait cela étrangement apaisant. Seul la lune éclairait son chemin alors qu'il déambulait sans but réel, pensant à cette rentrée inattendue.

Harry soupira en s'accoudant au rebord d'une fenêtre, il contempla le lac. Le paysage était magnifique en pleine nuit et il était content de pouvoir observer pareil phénomène. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, créant sur la surface de l'eau un halo brillant et pailleté. Le lac était tranquille et ses habitants devaient déjà dormir depuis bien longtemps. Pas une vague ne venait troubler ce charmant tableau.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir tout cela un jour. Quand Voldemort avait rendu son dernier souffle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et les bras ballant, Harry s'était attendu à commencer sa vie d'adulte, à trouver un travail et à fonder une famille. Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait pensé. L'Angleterre se reconstruisait petit à petit et le ministère ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner du travail à de jeune sorcier non-diplomé alors que le pays était en ruine.

La mort de Dumbledore avait causé bien des soucis dans l'organisation de Poudlard. Mrs McGonagall avait repris la direction de l'école et elle avait convenu avec le ministre de faire redoubler tout les élèves, toute années comprises. Harry devait avouer que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, les élèves n'avaient pas pu suivre correctement les cours avec cette ambiance morbide et ces menaces de mort planant au dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

Les premiers années étaient les plus nombreux vu que ceux de l'année précédente avaient redoublés. Certains septièmes années avaient refusés de redoubler et étaient partis. Hermione était resté pour obtenir son diplôme et Ron avait suivi, plus parce qu'il voulait être avec elle que par réel intérêt pour le diplôme. Harry avait accepté ce redoublement avec plaisir. Il était heureux de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Il n'y avait plus de menace, plus de cauchemars... Rien ne pouvait plus l'attendre et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre comme un étudiant normal.

Enfin, aussi normal que l'on puisse l'être quand on était un sorcier de 17 ans. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Harry se décala de la fenêtre et sortit la carte du maraudeur. Il la consulta et reprit son chemin en contournant Mr Pimberly, le nouveau professeur de potion.

Harry marcha un moment avant de se décider à rentrer à la tour Griffondor, il avait largement dépassé l'heure du couvre feu et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il commençait à descendre les escaliers avec précaution quand celui-ci changea de direction. Il se raccrocha à la rambarde, étouffant son cri de surprise.

« Hey ! Hey, non, c'est pas par là que je veux aller, geignit-il en un murmure. »

Les escaliers étaient dotés d'une volonté propre. Harry grogna sur leur obstination et haussa les épaules. Il ferait un détour puisque c'était comme ça. L'escalier daigna enfin s'arrêter, Harry se redressa en soupirant et descendit les marches avec prudence. Quand il fut enfin arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il prit la carte du maraudeur.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota t-il. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres en remarquant que le professeur Flitwik faisait une ronde au bout du couloir où il se trouvait et que si il ne bougeait pas tout de suite, il allait forcément se faire prendre. Il jura dans sa tête.

« Méfait accompli, murmura t-il en tapotant la carte de sa baguette. »

Harry enleva ses chaussures avec rapidité et il courut pour essayer de se cacher. Un bruit de pas le fit s'arrêter, il se colla contre le mur, derrière une armure, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il inspira doucement et retint son souffle quand les pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on l'empêche de faire ces virées nocturnes, ils les aimaient beaucoup. Un autre bruit de pas se fit entendre.

« Mr Flitwik ! J'ai besoin de vous concernant... »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit alors que le professeur tournait les talons, s'éloignant de l'endroit où Harry était caché. Le bruit de ses pas s'éteignirent peu à peu et il relâcha son souffle en souriant. L'adrénaline courrait toujours dans ses veines et c'était agréable. Il se surpris à vouloir rire, cela lui rappelait ses premières années à Poudlard, quand il se cachait de Rogue, où quand au contraire il le suivait.

Son sourire se fana quand il se rappela que Rogue était mort lui aussi avec la guerre. Il ne se focalisa pas longtemps sur ce fait et reprit sa route avant de sursauter quand un bruit de cuivre se fit entendre derrière lui. Le bruit était loin, mais assez près tout de même. Le fracas se répercuta en écho et Harry paniqua en entendant un bruit de cavalcade de l'autre coté du couloir. Il était cerné !

« Merde, chuchota t-il. »

Ses pieds refusèrent de bouger un moment et il plissa les yeux en voyant une ombre plus prononcée...

« Dépêchez-vous ! Ne le laissez pas filer ! Cria la voix fluette de Mr Flitwik »

Cela ressemblait à une porte. Il se jeta dessus avec espoir, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle s'ouvrirait. Le bruit de course était de plus en plus proche et il s'appuya de tout son poids sur la porte. Un grincement se fit entendre et il remercia Merlin quand le battant céda et s'ouvrit. Il entra précipitamment et referma derrière lui. Les professeurs passèrent devant la porte en trombe et il écouta leurs pas s'éloigner avec soulagement. Quand il fut enfin sûr qu'ils aient disparut, Harry soupira puis se tourna et regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il avait attiré.

C'était étrange, la pièce ressemblait en tout point aux toilettes des filles pourtant il était sûr qu'il n'était pas au bon étage. Il sortit sa carte, ses chaussures toujours à la main et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la carte indiquait qu'il était bel et bien dans les toilettes des filles.

« Mais... Je ne suis pas au bon étage, murmura t-il avec perplexité. »

Était-ce encore un tour de Poudlard ? Les toilettes des filles n'étaient pas situés à cet étage et ça il en était certain. Harry fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur la carte. La voie était libre, Flitwik et la préfète de Serdaigle étaient à un étage plus haut. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il regarda la carte et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça... Ça alors, s'exclama t-il en un murmure »

La carte indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussé, l'endroit où il était censé être normalement. Harry se tourna vers la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce et son regard se porta directement vers la carte.

« Deuxième étage... Toilettes des filles, chuchota t-il. »

La carte se trompait-elle ? Il n'était pas possible qu'il franchisse deux étages et en redescende deux à cette vitesse ! Harry ferma la porte en voyant Peeves se rapprocher de l'endroit où il était, il se tourna vers cet étrange phénomène et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Les lavabos étaient en pierres grises, il frissonna en voyant le symbole du serpent sur un des robinets. Le passage vers la chambre des secrets était donc le même même si il doutait être véritablement dans les toilettes des filles.

« Oh ! Harry ! »

Il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix, lâchant ses chaussures dans la précipitation, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur avait bondit si fort dans son corps qu'il aurait pu sortir par sa bouche tellement il avait eut peur. Mimi Geignarde flottait devant lui, un petit sourire étonné aux lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama t-elle de sa voix désagréablement aiguë.

- Je... Et ben je... Je me cache, balbutia t-il en se détendant.

- Oh ! C'est un endroit parfait pour se cacher. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, la seule personne qui a trouvé cet endroit était terriblement désagréable, tu sais ! ? Elle m'a dit des choses... des choses horribles, sanglota t-elle. »

Mimi se moucha dans la manche de son uniforme rapiécé et commença à fondre en larmes. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fronça le nez d'un air dégouté. A chaque fois qu'il venait, le fantôme lui jouait la même scène. Elle pleurait sans cesse et si au début il avait eut pitié pour Mimi, aujourd'hui, il était un peu agacé de devoir supporter ces pleurs. Harry haussa les sourcils quand il entendit qu'une autre personne avait trouvé cet endroit, il se rapprocha du fantôme, soudain bien plus intéressé par ses pleurnicheries.

« Tu dis que quelqu'un d'autre est venu ici ? Qui est venu ici, Mimi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton curieux

- Et bien... Oh tu sais ! Il y a tellement d'élèves ici ! Mais celui là, je le reconnaîtrais entre tous ! Il a été vraiment odieux avec moi, et je retiens toujours un visage quand on m'offense ! TOUJOURS ! S'exclama t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux globuleux.

- Et c'était qui ? Insista t-il.

- Oh tu sais... Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire ! Il a jurer de venir me hanter quand il mourrait ! Et j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Même si c'est toi, Harry... Je ne peux rien te dire, dit-elle d'un ton langoureux. Mais si tu meurs et que tu reviens en fantôme pour me tenir compagnie... Alors peut-être que je te le dirai, ajouta t-elle avec une voix de séductrice. »

Harry soupira d'un ton défaitiste mais lança un sourire à Mimi. Après tout, elle était un fantôme et ça devait être dur de vivre seule... Enfin de vivre... D'être là toute seule en tout cas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de rechercher de la compagnie. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et ouvrit plusieurs cabinet de toilette afin de voir si il y avait une différence avec les vrais toilettes des filles. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mimi qui le regardait déambuler depuis le début avec un regard appréciateur.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? Demanda t-il.

- Ah, c'est ce que l'autre a demandé quand il a découvert cette pièce ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais le portrait de la sirène dans la salle de bain des préfets m'a dit que les autres appelaient cela "la pièce intermédiaire".

- A quoi elle sert ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un toilette ordinaire, non ? Continua t-il en furetant un peu partout.

- AH ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. »

Mimi pointa un doigt victorieux vers lui. Son visage s'était illuminé et ses yeux avaient l'air de sortir de leur orbite dans cette obscurité. Harry se mordit les lèvres en la voyant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, il tressaillit, pensant que c'était vraiment malvenu de sa part d'être dégouté alors que le fantôme répondait si gentiment à ses questions.

« C'est là que tu as tort ! En fait, cette pièce sert à cacher des objets, si tu caches quelque chose ici, tu es sûr que personne ne le trouvera jamais dans les vrais toilettes des filles !

- Mais si moi j'ai trouvé cette pièce, ça veut dire que d'autre peuvent la trouver aussi, non ? Demanda t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, ça serait trop facile, cracha t-elle. Cette pièce n'apparaît que le jour du solstice d'hiver à minuit dix-huit exactement ! La dernière fois que quelqu'un est entré dans cette pièce, c'était il y a trois ans ! Grommela t-elle. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Cette pièce n'était pas très intéressante, c'était même ennuyeux, qui viendrait cacher un objet dans ce genre d'endroit ?

_Une personne dérangée peut-être_, pensa t-il tout de suite.

Mimi continua de grommeler tandis qu'il consultait la carte pour savoir si il pouvait repartir sans risque. Flitwik semblait rentrer dans ses appartements...

« Et il passait son temps à me crier dessus comme du poisson pourri ! »

La Serdaigle retournait dans son dortoir...

« ... suis juste arrivé au mauvais moment ! Comment j'aurais pu me douter que j'allais voir où il allait cacher sa foutue boîte ! Gronda t-elle. »

Et Peeves déambulait deux étages plus haut. Harry, qui avait laissé traîné ses oreilles sans vraiment y faire attention se tourna vers Mimi. Il savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette personne. Il semblait avoir caché quelque chose dans cette pièce. Mimi s'arrêta de geindre et le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir. Harry fronça le nez, se sentant comme une espèce d'espion ou de mafieux ayant pour complice une conscience mauvaise ou foireuse. Sa conscience actuellement, c'était Mimi qui le regardait, espérant presque qu'il se lancerait à la recherche de cette fameuse "foutue boite".

Harry inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire taire son envie de chercher l'objet caché. Il soupira. Comme si il avait déjà été capable de résister à une pareille tentation. Il avança dans la pièce sous le regard intéressé de Mimi et se mit à fouiller la pièce avec attention. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit pour cacher quelque chose ici. Il n'y avait que des toilettes et des lavabos.

« Tu refroidis ! Tu gèles ! S'exclama Mimi alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la pièce. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de chacun des toilettes, attendant que Mimi lui donne un indice.

« Chaud ! Chaud ! Tu brûûûûûle ! Chantonna t-elle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la cabine devant laquelle il était. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et chercha un moment sur le sol, derrière le toilette, sur les murs, au plafond, mais ne trouva rien. Il se tourna vers Mimi, les mains sur les hanches, sûr que le fantôme lui avait fait une blague. Elle le regardait avec une expression agacée et ahurie.

« Tu es un sorcier, oui ou non ? Tu crois que quelqu'un qui veut cacher quelque chose va simplement le poser juste devant ton nez ? S'exclama t-elle avec virulence. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre imbécilité et sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Il s'éloigna et la brandit devant lui en réfléchissant. Le plus logique serait de lancer un sort de révélation assez puissant pour que l'objet en question apparaisse à ses yeux. Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« _Revelare_, dit-il d'une voix claire. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mimi se rapprocher dans son dos. L'air s'était refroidi quand elle s'était rapproché. Le sort diffusa une lumière bleu dans l'étroite cabine, il flotta un instant, puis s'éteignit lentement, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité. Le silence sembla alourdir l'atmosphère de la pièce, la rendant pesante et menaçante. Harry se demanda si finalement, il n'aurait pas du s'abstenir. Une lumière jaillit soudainement de nulle part et un coffre tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd. La dite "boite" ressemblait plus à un coffret, ça avait la taille d'une boite à chaussure. Harry relâcha son souffle, il n'avait même pas eut conscience de l'avoir retenu.

Il s'approcha de la boite et tendit la main pour l'ouvrir. A peine sa main eut-elle effleuré le bois qu'une lumière jaillit à nouveau. Harry ferma les yeux, éblouit par cette clarté.

« Harry ! S'exclama Mimi d'un ton effrayé. »

Une douleur sourde se rependit du bout de son index, jusqu'à son poignet, il haleta et retira violemment sa main. La lumière se fondit dans l'ombre et Harry s'éloigna le plus possible de cet objet qu'il jugeait comme maléfique à présent. Il sentait un liquide poisseux s'écouler de son poignet. Harry haleta à nouveau, la douleur était encore vive. Il serra son poignet contre son torse en grinçant des dents. Mimi s'agitait autour de lui, poussant des gémissements déchirants et des plaintes sonores. Il se releva avec difficulté.

« Mimi, tu vas ameuter tout le monde si tu continues à crier, et je serais dans la merde si on me voit maintenant ! Dit-il brusquement. »

Mimi fut tellement surprise de l'entendre parler avec vulgarité qu'elle ferma immédiatement la bouche, l'air sidéré. Harry lança un sort sur son poignet pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang – Merci Hermione – et s'approcha de la boite avec prudence. Il haussa les épaules et tenta un sort de lévitation sur le coffret. La boite s'éleva dans les airs sans aucune difficulté.

« Tu vas l'emporter ? Demanda Mimi d'une petite voix.

- Je vais pas la laisser là après m'être donné tout ce mal. Mais je vais devoir la cacher si je veux pas que ça, il montra son poignet, arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi ? Lui demanda t-il. »

Mimi secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Harry haussa les épaules une fois de plus et tourna les talons, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Mimi, dit-il.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Viens me rendre visite plus souvent ! Se plaignit-elle.

- J'essayerais, promit-il. »

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit la carte du maraudeur, faisant bien attention à ce que la boite flotte toujours dans les airs. Il grogna en remarquant que le liquide poisseux n'était rien d'autre que son propre sang. Tout les professeurs étaient partis se coucher, la voie était libre. Il garda tout de même la carte ouverte au cas où et la consulta à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à un croisement.

Il arriva devant la tour des Griffondors sans croiser un professeur. Harry soupira de soulagement et chuchota le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

« Enfin ! Vous croyez que c'est une heure pour réveiller les gens ! Grogna t-elle en faisant pivoter son tableau. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le tempérament colérique du tableau et se glissa derrière la tenture. Il remonta discrètement dans son dortoir, et chercha un endroit où cacher la boite pour que personne ne la touche. Il avisa son coffre à vêtement et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, chuchota t-il. »

Il enleva tout les vêtements et fit léviter la boite pour la mettre à l'intérieur. Harry recouvrit le tout avec ses vêtements et grimaça au tiraillement qu'il ressentait au niveau du poignet. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour désinfecter la plaie. Il grogna en mettant l'alcool sur sa blessure et enleva le sang séché avec une compresse. La forme de la blessure l'intrigua et il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas une simple plaie. Un mot avait été gravé sur la peau fine de son poignet, comme si on avait tracé les lettres avec un poignard:

_ VOLEUR_

Harry renifla avec amusement. Oui, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il était. Il mit un pansement à son poignet pour que personne ne voit l'inscription et alla se coucher. La nuit était déjà avancée, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le jour ne se lève.

Le lendemain, Harry avait sortit la boite de sa malle à vêtement et était allé dans le dortoir pendant que tout le monde était dans la salle commune. Il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione et à Ron de sa découverte autant celle de la pièce intermédiaire que du coffret qu'il avait maintenant devant les yeux. Curieusement, il avait envie de garder ça secret.

Et puis, il savait que si Hermione voyait la plaie sur son poignet, elle s'arrangerait pour prévenir un professeur. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ce mystère à résoudre. A dire vrai, maintenant que Voldemort était mort, il n'y avait pas vraiment eut d'action à Poudlard. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait ! Il était heureux d'être débarrassé de cette tronche de serpent, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de mystère à résoudre. Plus d'énigme, plus d'action. Harry était un homme d'action.

Mais il était bien embêté à l'heure actuelle. Il avait peur que la boite ne contienne d'autre sortilège maléfique et se faire marquer encore une fois n'était pas vraiment son délire. Il avait jeté toute sorte de sort à la boite pour essayer d'annihiler les pouvoirs noirs qu'elle aurait pu contenir mais il n'était toujours pas sûr que ça serait suffisant. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Advienne que pourra, dit-il sans grande conviction. »

Il brandit sa baguette.

« Alhoromora, prononça t-il. »

Harry plissa les yeux et sa bouche se tordit d'appréhension. La boite sembla vibrer et trembler puis elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'ouvrir avant tant de facilité, se disant qu'il y avait forcement un piège. Ca semblait beaucoup trop facile ! Soudain, ce fut comme si un ouragan s'abattait sur lui, les feuilles de cours posés sur le petit bureau de la pièce s'envolèrent et virevoltèrent dans tout les sens. Harry essaya de s'éloigner de la boite, mais c'était comme si elle attirait chaque objet du dortoir, comme un trou noir. Il sentit la panique monter en lui et se leva en un bond.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Cria t-il. »

Il semblait avoir du coton dans les oreilles, l'ouragan était bruyant et les objets de la pièce le percutait de plein fouet alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper de cette attraction. Soudain, le vent tomba, les feuilles de cours dégringolèrent au sol ainsi que tout le mobilier. Harry vit comme au ralentit la table de nuit chuter alors qu'il était juste en dessous. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger de son bras, la petite table tomba et le percuta de plein fouet. Il perdit connaissance.

Il n'était pas sûr de rêver. C'était étrange, c'était comme si il revoyait certains de ses souvenirs. Il avait pourtant l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment les siens sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait impliqué. Il était confus, il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre les rêves et les souvenirs qu'ils avaient. Est-ce que ce qu'il voyait s'était réellement produit ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait que de rêve ? Comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

« Harry ? »

S'appelait-il vraiment Harry ? Il y avait pourtant un autre nom dans sa tête... Il ne savait plus, il était perdu...

« Harry ! S'exclama la voix avec plus d'impatience »

Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de se réveiller, il percevait déjà plus clairement les bruits autour de lui. Il entendait un bruit de chaise qui racle sur le sol, un autre de tissus qu'on froisse. Il avait mal à la tête aussi, mais il ne se souvenait pas comment il s'était fait mal... Lentement, la conscience lui revint et il ouvrit les yeux. Il les plissa immédiatement à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Les murs étaient blanc, les draps était blanc, les tentures étaient blanches... Tout était aveuglant et lumineux. Il grogna faiblement et leva une main devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! S'écria une voix. »

Il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux sans devoir cligner. Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant. A ses cotés, se tenait une fille aux long cheveux bruns broussailleux, elle avait les yeux noisettes et portait un uniforme qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Il était vraiment confus, il se sentait perdu.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il. »

La jeune fille hoqueta et se recula brusquement sur sa chaise avec un air horrifié. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise et sa bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle semblait si surprise.

« Enfin Harry... Tu te souviens pas vrai..., dit-elle en une supplique. »

Soudain, ce fut comme si on venait de pousser un bouton à l'intérieur de lui. Les souvenirs lui revinrent et il hocha la tête alors que tout lui revenait. Oui. Bien sûr. Il s'appelait Harry Potter, il était à Poudlard et la jeune fille à coté de lui était Hermione.

« C'est bon... Ça me revient, dit-il en se frottant le front. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hermione ? Demanda t-il en confirmant l'identité de la personne en face de lui. »

Hermione souffla de soulagement, un faible sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se détendait sur son siège. Ses traits s'apaisèrent et elle posa une main sur son genoux.

« Tu m'as fait doublement peur. Ne me fais plus jamais le coup de l'amnésique, dit-elle en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, on comptait sur toi pour en savoir plus en fait. Notamment comment tu as fait pour te trouver en possession d'une boite à souvenirs ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

- Une boite à... quoi ? Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcils. »

Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda attentivement. Elle semblait soucieuse et sérieuse à la fois. Lui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Une boîte à souvenirs, répéta t-elle. On t'a retrouvé inconscient, la boite était ouverte et il y avait une sacré pagaille dans le dortoir. Une table de nuit t'est tombé sur la tête, c'est pour ça que tu as dû t'évanouir, dit-elle avec un air qui laissait présager qu'elle réfléchissait en même temps qu'elle parlait.

- Ah... Je m'en souviens, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé mais je croyais que c'était juste un coffre banal, je ne savais pas que ça créerait ce massacre, ajouta t-il en fronçant le nez, se sentant coupable.

- Harry, l'interrompit-elle. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une boite à souvenirs ? Demanda t-elle gravement. »

Un sentiment d'angoisse comprima sa poitrine. Si Hermione prenait un ton si sérieux, c'est qu'il avait encore des ennuis. Et il en avait eut assez pour toute sa vie. Il secoua la tête, sentant les couleurs quitter son visage. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, mais suis-je la seule à lire le livre L'Histoire de Poudlard ? S'exaspéra t-elle.

- Et ben... à quoi ça servirait ? Plaisanta t-il. Tu connais le bouquin par cœur, expliqua t-il.

- Je suppose que tu ne connais pas l'histoire de Tibérius McFit ? Dit-elle d'un ton résolut. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace en secouant la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et ouvrit la bouche. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de prononcer un son, un bruit de talon résonna dans la pièce et bientôt Mrs Pomfresh se postait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied.

« Miss Granger ! Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de me prévenir à l'instant même où il ouvrirait les yeux ! S'exclama t-elle,

- Désolé, je me suis laissé distraire, s'excusa t-elle poliment.

- Enfin ! Soupira t-elle. Sortez, je vais l'examiner, vous pourrez revenir cette après-midi, expliqua t-elle. »

Hermione s'apprêta à protester mais Harry secoua la tête pour l'en dissuader. La jeune fille fit la moue puis tourna les talons.

« Je t'expliquerais toute à l'heure, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque. Je viendrais avec Ron, indiqua t-elle. »

Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule et lui lança un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Harry fronça les sourcils quand Pomfresh lui fit subir un tas d'examen. Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Hermione semblait nerveuse, tout comme l'était l'infirmière en ce moment même.

« J'ai juste pris un coup sur la tête, dédramatisa t-il. »

Pomfresh renifla dédaigneusement et vérifia les réflexes de ses jambes en tapant dessus avec une sorte de petit marteau en bois.

« Vous n'avez pas seulement prit un coup, croyez-moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que cette boite vous a fait, mais elle vous a fait quelque chose, soyez en sûr. Vous avez été inconscient quatre jours, ça n'est pas anodin, marmonna t-elle.

- Quatre jours ! S'étonna t-il. »

Cette information le laissa perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, pas nauséeux. Au contraire, il se sentait plutôt bien... Pomfresh continua son inspection minutieuse puis haussa les épaules, un peu perdue.

« Il semble que vous n'ayez aucune séquelle. J'aurais pensé..., grommela t-elle en réfléchissant. Bon. Je vais vous garder ici en observation au cas où et si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sortir ce soir.

- Est-ce que cette boite est dangereuse ? Demanda t-il.

- Bien plus que ce que vous croyez ! Votre amie vous expliquera tout, je suis fatigué de toute cela, je retourne à mon bureau, j'ai une commande à passer. »

Harry la regarda disparaitre au détour de l'allée où se trouvait les lits. Apparemment, il avait fait une sacré connerie en ouvrant cette boite. Mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce coffret – d'apparence inoffensive – était dangereux ?

_Peut-être que si tu avais lu le livre l'Histoire de Poudlard..._, se reprocha t-il mentalement.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela. C'était fait maintenant, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était de s'inquiéter des conséquences.

Ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt sur cet homme qu'avait mentionné Hermione avant de s'en aller. Tibérius McFit. Il était curieux de savoir l'histoire qui se cachait derrière cette boite. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sinon penser. Il vit Mrs Pomfresh passer plusieurs fois devant le lit dans lequel il était installé. Elle grommelait et parlait seule, il se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être livrée à elle même dans cette petite infirmerie.

Le temps lui sembla long avant l'arrivée de Hermione et de Ron, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il s'apprêtait à demander l'heure à Mrs Pomfresh quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, laissant entrer Ron et Hermione.

« Ah, je commençais à m'ennuyer, grommela t-il.

- Désolé, mais Hermione avait des trucs à vérifier à la bibliothèque, expliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Si je ne le faisais pas, on serait tous là comme des idiots à ne pas savoir ce qui se passe ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un se renseigne ! »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant ses deux amis se disputer à nouveau. Ça semblait être comme une sorte de parade amoureuse entre eux, et il ne s'inquiétait même plus de savoir comment ces disputes se finiraient. En général, Hermione devenait furieuse et Ron pataud et coupable. Hermione avança d'un pas vif dans sa direction, elle tira la chaise à coté de lui pour la rapprocher et s'installa dessus.

« Bon, j'ai fait quelques recherches. La boite que tu as ouverte est bien une des trois boites à souvenirs cachées dans Poudlard.

- Mec ! Une boite à souvenirs, quoi ! S'exclama Ron, impressionné et effrayé en même temps.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il, surpris que Ron sache de quoi parlait Hermione pour une fois.

- Ma mère nous racontait sans arrêt l'histoire de Tibérius McFit quand on était petit. Enfin, elle le racontait surtout à Fred et à George, dit-il en frissonnant exagérément et en faisant une grimace.

- D'où l'histoire qui va suivre, termina Hermione. Tibérius McFit était un professeur d'enchantement à Poudlard au environ du 15eme siècle, il a découvert qu'on pouvait transférer le moindre de ses souvenirs dans n'importe quelles boites. »

Harry écoutait attentivement les explications d'Hermione. Ron lui, semblait la connaître assez bien et paraissait plongé dans ses pensées plutôt qu'à l'écoute.

« Au début, il allait dévoilé le sort qui permettait ce genre de transfert, puis il s'est dit que ce serait plus profitable si il vendait des boites séparément. Il en a créer trois avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait crée n'était pas fiable. Sa femme a ouvert une boite et elle a été défiguré alors que Tibérius n'avait placé aucun sort de protection dessus. Tibérius a été emprisonné à Azkaban pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et les boites ont étés caché dans Poudlard pour que personne ne les retrouve. C'est pour cela qu'on aimerait bien savoir comment tu as fait pour te retrouver en possession de l'une d'entre elle ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Et c'est ce que moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, Monsieur Potter. »

Ils sursautèrent tout les trois et se tournèrent vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Mrs McGonagall s'avança d'un pas ferme et déterminé, sa mine était grave et ses sourcils froncés ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la sévérité de son visage.

« Ce genre d'objet n'était pas destiné à finir entre vos mains, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez en détails votre trouvaille et ce qui s'est passé ensuite, demanda t-elle avec autorité. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement. Quand McGonagall parlait de cette façon, il n'était pas difficile de se souvenir qu'elle était la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Il fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs et blêmit en se disant qu'il allait devoir expliqué qu'il rodait la nuit dans les couloirs. Il soupira avec lassitude et haussa les épaules. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à faire preuve de plus de prudence la prochaine fois. Ron tourna son regard vers lui, soudainement plus intéressé par ce qui se passait. Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, elle s'était même rapproché inconsciemment de lui pour mieux entendre.

« J'avais oublié un livre dans une salle de cours, alors j'ai été le récupérer quand je m'en suis rendu compte, mentit-il. Le couvre feu était passé et j'ai voulu me cacher quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, j'ai ouvert la première porte qui se présentait et j'ai atterrit dans une pièce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau aux toilettes des filles.»

Mrs McGonagall hocha la tête alors qu'un éclair de compréhension passait dans son regard. Elle semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Harry hésita puis continua.

« Mimi Geignarde m'a entendu, elle m'a dit que cette pièce était la... la pièce intermédiaire. Ensuite elle m'a dit que quelqu'un y avait caché quelque chose. Elle m'a aidé à le trouver, expliqua t-il. »

Harry s'arrêta dans son explication. Devait-il vraiment dire que la boite l'avait repoussé et dévoiler l'inscription gravée sur son poignet ? Il hésita un moment mais avant qu'il ait pu caché son trouble, Mrs McGonagall s'aperçut qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Et ? Demanda t-elle avec insistance. »

Il soupira puis enleva le pansement sur son poignet pour montrer l'inscription qui s'y trouvait. Hermione eut un hoquet bruyant et horrifié tandis que Ron se rapprochait pour mieux voir, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Voleur ? Lut-il.

- La boite m'a repoussé quand j'ai voulu la toucher, acquiesça t-il.

- Ceci n'est pas un fait de la boite. Du moins, je ne pense pas, l'interrompit Mrs McGonagall. Je pense que c'est un sort de protection mis en place par le propriétaire. Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aujour... Euh, il y a quatre jours, continua t-il avec confusion. J'ai voulu l'ouvrir, j'ai lancé l'Alhoromora et tout les objets de la pièce se sont mit à léviter. Après ils se sont arrêté et la table de nuit m'est tombée sur la tête, termina t-il, incertain.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre, affirma Mrs McGonagall avec un sourire »

Harry aurait juré qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il haussa les épaules à nouveau avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette boite soit dangereuse, elle avait juste l'air... et bien... d'une boite, quoi, dit-il maladroitement.

- Votre propension à vous attirer des ennuis n'est plus à refaire ! J'étais même étonné que ce début d'année ait été si calme ! S'exclama Mrs McGonagall. »

Ron pouffa légèrement à cette remarque mais se tut quand Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« En tout cas, reprit-elle, je suis soulagée que rien de grave ne se soit produit. Vous pouvez remercier votre bonne étoile ! »

Harry hocha la tête, Mrs McGonagall tourna les talons et s'arrêta pour parler à l'infirmière quand elles se croisèrent. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, puis la directrice sortit de l'infirmerie. Il soupira.

« Je suis content de ne pas être défiguré ! S'exclama t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu comprends pourquoi ma mère racontait cette histoire à Fred et à Georges maintenant ! Elle espérait qu'ils arrêteraient leurs inventions...

- Ça n'a pas bien fonctionné, fit remarquer Hermione

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

Hermione et Ron restèrent avec lui toute l'après-midi, sous les soupires agacées de Mrs Pomfresh qui se désespérait de les voir partir. Exaspérée par leurs rires, elle fit un dernier examen sur Harry et les poussa presque en dehors de l'infirmerie quand cela fut fait.

Ils s'installèrent tout les trois dans la salle commune, Harry fut accueillit dans son dortoir avec chaleur, chacun lui demandait des nouvelles de sa santé, ce au quoi il répondait que tout allait bien et qu'il avait _encore _eut de la chance. Hermione lui fit rattraper son retard – à son plus grand désespoir – tandis que Ron lui racontait ce qu'il avait rater de l'entrainement de Quidditch. Une bagarre avait eut lieu entre deux batteurs, l'un des deux était blessé mais très légèrement et il pourrait jouer au prochain match.

« Ces deux idiots, grommela Harry en recopiant le cours de métamorphose, ils se battent sans arrêt !

- Ouais, si tu veux mon avis ils sont jaloux, expliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Harry s'arrêta de recopier ses notes pour regarder Ron, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et de deviner si sa remarque était pertinente ou non.

« Ron... Ils ont le même poste ! S'exclama t-il.

- Oui, mais ils sont jumeaux ! Et tout le monde le sait, il arrive un jour où l'un des deux devient jaloux de ce que l'autre a ! répondit Hermione à la place de Ron.

- Je suis content que mes frères aient passés ce stade, grommela t-il en soupirant de soulagement. J'ai l'impression de les revoir, la maison a faillit exploser une ou deux fois, mais on a survécu, merci Merlin ! Ajouta Ron avec transport. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas bien grave si il ne comprenait pas la subtilité des relations gémellaires.

L'après-midi passa, entre les rires, les grognement de Ron et le recopiage de ce qu'il avait manqué. Harry ne sentait presque plus ses doigts, il avait l'impression d'avoir rattrapé l'équivalent d'une année de cours alors qu'il n'avait manqué que quatre jours. C'est pour cela qu'il se laissa tomber avec soulagement dans son lit une fois la nuit venue.

Sa tête eut à peine le temps de toucher l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

Dans l'état d'épuisement mental dans lequel il se trouvait, il s'était attendu à passer une nuit sans rêve. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas. Les brumes d'un rêve commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Ses yeux étaient ouverts sur un environnement étrange. Il y avait plusieurs barres verticales en face de lui, L'air était pesant et il faisait sombre, plus sombre que lors d'une nuit normale. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si il était dans une pièce ou à l'extérieur.

Soudain, un grincement sinistre résonna sur sa droite et une porte s'ouvrit, apportant de la clarté à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'était donc pas en extérieur. Une silhouette noire se profila à l'entrée et se faufila à l'intérieur. Une rire amusé et grinçant retentit. Il ne sursauta pas, il avait perçut la présence de cette personne avant même qu'elle n'ait mit un pas dans le couloir.

« Alors petit ! ? Prêt ? Grogna une voix rauque. »

Il entendit un grondement non loin de lui, mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Pourtant, un son aussi bruyant et menaçant aurait du l'effrayer. Mais il ne l'était pas. L'homme se rapprocha et cette fois-ci, il sentit une vague crainte l'étreindre, il se recula mais buta rapidement contre les barres verticales qui l'entouraient. Il réalisa alors qu'il était en cage.

Un bruit de tissus lui fit tendre l'oreille, un mouvement en face de lui l'alerta mais il n'eut pas le temps de se décaler pour éviter le coup qu'on lui assenait. Il se jeta malgré tout sur ce qui l'avait frappé et entendit un craquement sonore. Il avait réussit à saisir ce qui l'avait frappé avec les dents. Il grogna, le bois d'une sorte de batte de baseball avait entaillé sa mâchoire et des échardes étaient plantés dans sa peau. L'élan de douleur lui rappela ses blessures antérieures, sa côte qui avait mal guérit et qui l'élançait toujours autant, la plaie de son cou qui n'était toujours pas refermée, et son oreille... Un nouveau rire tonitruant le fit sursauter cette fois ci, il fronça le nez avec colère.

« Oui, t'es prêt, affirma la voix rauque. »

L'homme se déplaça dans la pièce sans qu'il ne l'ait quitté des yeux. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Un autre grincement retentit et la pièce sembla se scinder en deux tandis qu'il ouvrait une double porte de la taille de celle de la grande salle de Poudlard. Il plissa les yeux quand la lumière inonda la pièce. Une clameur lui parvint de l'extérieur alors que des aboiements successifs retentissaient au dehors. Il se figea et un son semblable à un couinement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds, mais il n'avait pas de pied. Deux pattes énormes le maintenait debout. Il réalisa enfin la teneur de son rêve. Il n'avait pas de nez, mais un museau. Il n'avait pas de bouche, mais une gueule. Il était une sorte de gros chien... Un ...

« Eh le loup ! T'as intérêt à faire de ton mieux, j'ai parié un paquet de fric sur ta victoire ! »

Le grondement retentit une fois de plus et il comprit sans réfléchir qu'il venait de sa propre poitrine. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé menaçant. Il venait de lui même.

Ce fut comme l'effet d'une douche froide. Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit et son front heurta quelque chose. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et se rallongea sur le matelas.

« Oh bon sang, mec ! Ça fait mal ! Geignit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Ron. »

Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, son corps était recouvert de sueur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de partout. Harry frotta son front d'une main et frissonna en se rappelant des bribes de son rêve. Cette atmosphère froide et lugubre... Et ce loup... Il secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il y avait trop de détail précis, il avait parfaitement senti l'horreur de la situation. En fait, cela lui faisait presque penser aux visions que Voldemort lui envoyait...

Harry expira, les plaintes de Ron lui parvenait vaguement tandis qu'il se redressait dans son lit et rejetais ses couvertures sur le coté.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron d'un air ahuri.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Mrs McGonagall, répondit-il.

- Mais... Il est deux heures du mat' ! »

Harry s'arrêta à la porte du dortoir et se retourna pour regarder Ron. Ses bras tremblaient encore de sa vision, la sueur refroidissait désagréablement dans son dos et il se sentait inquiet. Il devait en parler à la directrice. Il n'avait pas eut ce genre de vision depuis un moment déjà... Ça lui faisait peur.

« J'ai eut une vision, expliqua t-il simplement. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa tandis qu'il se relevait lui aussi.

« Pas de Voldemort, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Mais... Je dois voir la directrice, c'est pas normal. »

* * *

_À suivre..._

Alors ! Que j'explique à tout le monde...

Pour ceux qui lise cette fic, il faut **ABSOLUMENT QUE VOUS LISIEZ CECI**:

Cette fic est un essai. Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer, tout dépendra des réactions que j'en obtiens. Je voulais essayer, ça fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai écrit et plus le temps passe moins j'ai envie de l'écrire, j'ai donc pensé que la publier me motiverait à la poursuivre... _  
_

Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée de _chantage_, mais vos review ont un impact direct sur la suite.

Vos review motivent, et ce dont je manque: c'est essentiellement de **motivation**. Additionnez A + B et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai décider de publier cette fic dans le but de m'encourager à la poursuivre.


	2. Des recherches mouvementées

**Note: **Une note ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, pas vrai ? lool**  
**

Pour ceux qui lisent cette note (_je les en remercie d'abord_), j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire, au diable mon manque de motivation !

CEPENDANT, et là arrive la partie la moins drôle: je pars en vacances le 10 juillet, donc vous n'aurez sûrement pas de suite avant Août.

**Publication:** Je compte publier un chapitre par mois, surtout en sachant que je compte faire des chapitres assez long (pour le plaisir des yeux, n'est-ce pas ? XD), j'estime que c'est un délai de publication tout à fait juste. (ça me permet de vivre entre les deux mdr)**  
**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Des recherches mouvementées  
**

.**  
**

« Doucement, Monsieur Potter ! »

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander d'aller doucement ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait ces rêves. Des rêves... vraiment étranges ! Même pas des rêves, des visions !

Chaque soir, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait ce que _l'autre_ vivait.

« Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Je continue de le voir et ce qu'ils lui font... c'est vraiment horrible ! Comment pouvez-vous rester les bras croisés ! ? s'exclama t-il avec indignation.

- Je ne reste pas les bras croisés ! J'ai alerté le ministère, mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'on ne trouve pas des preuves de ce que vous avancez !

- Ce que j'avance ? Mais je... C'est _réel_, protesta t-il. »

Le regard que lui envoya Mrs McGonagall lui donna froid dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient emplis de doute et d'inquiétude. Elle doutait donc de ce qu'il affirmait ? Elle doutait que les visions soient réelles ? Ces visions...

Harry se redressa, ses traits se durcirent tandis que son regard se posait sur Mrs McGonagall.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis fou ? Demanda t-il avec dureté.

- Bien sûr que non ! Seulement... Vos visions concernent un animal ! Je ne peux rien faire, le ministère estime que ce n'est pas assez important pour intervenir. Vous ne savez même pas où il se trouve, comment pourrais-je faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir où il est parce qu'il est enfermé dans une cage ! J'essaye pourtant... J'essaye de trouver où il est mais je... Il fait tellement sombre à chaque fois ! Je n'arrive pas à voir ! »

Sa voix était tellement amère... Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant. Non, ce serait mentir, il s'était déjà sentit de la même manière quand il n'avait rien pu faire pour Sirius. Ce sentiment d'être désarmé... D'être faible... Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cela ! Alors il se fichait s'il s'agissait d'un animal ! Il ne voulait plus assister à tant de cruauté sans pouvoir agir. Soudain il fit un lien entre Sirius et ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est peut être un animagi..., dit-il pensivement.

- Nous avons déjà exploré cette thèse, le ministère a fait une enquête mais aucun animagi déclaré et de forme lupine n'a disparut. Je ne peux rien faire, Monsieur Potter... Et croyez-moi quand je dis que j'en suis désolée. »

Harry soupira, son regard transpirait la déception. Il était déçut de l'attitude de Mrs McGonagall. Il aurait préféré que le professeur Dumbledore soit toujours en vie, il était sûr que lui aurait fait quelque chose... Qu'il s'agisse d'un animal ou non. Il lui aurait donné des conseils, il l'aurait aidé à mieux comprendre mais il ne l'aurait pas laissé dans une telle anxiété.

Il secoua la tête, désappointé puis tourna les talons et sortit du bureau du directeur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira une fois de plus en levant le visage au plafond. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il repensait aux scènes auxquelles il avait assisté contre son gré.

Cela commençait toujours de la même manière. Il était enfermé dans une cage, une porte derrière lui s'ouvrait et les sévices commençaient. En une semaine, il avait assisté à tant de coup qu'il en avait la nausée. De plus, il ne faisait pas qu'assister à la scène quand il rêvait. Il _était _l'animal, il _était _le loup. On _le_ frappait, on _lui_ faisait du mal.

Jamais on ne le touchait avec les mains. Les personnes avaient peur, l'animal arrivait à sentir l'odeur rance et putride de cette terreur mêlée d'un plaisir sadique de faire du mal, de punir... Les coups étaient physique avant tout, puis les sorts arrivaient pour intensifier la douleur.

Harry n'arrivait plus à compter le nombre de blessure, le nombre de cicatrice faite... Il en était malade. Ces visions l'atteignaient durement, elles étaient crues, violentes et quand il se réveillait, il n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre lui et l'être à qui ont faisait tant de mal.

Un bruit de tissus le sortit de ses pensées et il rouvrit les yeux, tombant presque immédiatement dans les iris noisettes d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres, signe qu'elle parvenait sans peine à deviner l'issue de sa discussion avec McGonnagall.

« Toujours rien ? Demanda t-elle tout de même.

- Non... Rien, répondit-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Tu pourrais peut-être... demander de la potion de sommeil à Mrs Promfresh ? Proposa t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon. Ça ira.

- Mais Harry... Tu n'as pas dormit tranquillement depuis une semaine ! Protesta t-elle vivement. »

C'était comme si Hermione avait les visions et non lui. Harry s'efforça de garder ses lèvres closes. L'anxiété et la frustration le mettait de mauvaise humeur et il n'avait pas envie de froisser Hermione pour ce genre de raison. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il se refusait à manquer les visions.

« Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur quelque chose d'aussi important... Je ne veux pas manquer un seul détails qui me permettrait de le localiser. Tu comprends ? Énonça t-il patiemment. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête bien que ses lèvres serrées laissaient deviner qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il n'y fit pas attention et reprit le chemin de la salle commune en trainant les pieds. Il se sentait si fatigué ! C'était vrai que ses nuits étaient tout sauf calme mais il dormait bon sang ! Alors pourquoi était-il si épuisé ?

Les pas de Hermione ralentirent derrière lui et il se tourna à demi vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, les yeux un peu vitreux, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je viens de penser... à quelque chose... Je ... Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour vérifier ! Je vous rejoins ! Dit-elle en faisant rapidement demi-tour. »

Il la regarda presser le pas, quand elle fut hors de vue, il reprit son chemin d'un pas tranquille. Si Hermione semblait si pressée, c'est parce que c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu. Il avait tenu à voir la directrice avant d'aller se coucher et c'est pour cela qu'il était tous un peu décalé. Ron était resté dans la salle commune, plongé dans une partie d'échec.

La vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame aurait pu le faire bondir de joie si il n'avait pas été aussi exténué, il se contenta donc de grogner faiblement le mot de passe. Son regard fit mollement le tour de la pièce, il vit Seamus en train de disputer une bataille de carte explosive avec Dean, son ami de toujours. Lavande lisait un livre dans un coin tandis que Padma Patil faisait précautionneusement ses ongles aux vernis. Il chercha Ron des yeux mais n'eut pas à pousser plus ses investigations. Il était là où il l'avait laissé en partant, c'est-à-dire sur un canapé en face de Neville. Harry jeta un coup d'œil envieux au canapé et ne résista pas à se laisser tomber dedans quand il l'atteignit. Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et posa ses mains sur son ventre, les yeux fermés.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que McGonagall a dit ? Demanda Ron discrètement.

- Rien de nouveau, marmonna t-il.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, Harry ! S'exclama Neville joyeusement. »

Il lui répondit par un grognement alors qu'une torpeur le saisissait. Il était conscient d'être sur le point de s'endormir et il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'y résista pas.

Il ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver dans cette cage. Il y était depuis une semaine à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux sur sa vie et qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur son rêve. L'odeur régnant dans la pièce le prit une fois de plus à la gorge, persistante et rance. Il faisait sombre et au vu des nouvelles blessures qu'il sentait brûler son flanc, ses agresseurs lui avaient déjà rendu visite. Le loup était allongé, sa tête massive posée sur ses pattes avant, sa queue était immobile derrière lui alors que son regard perçant fixait quelque chose devant lui. Il grogna et poussa un gémissement désespéré en grattant les barreaux qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre la nourriture qu'on avait posé hors de sa portée. Une écuelle rouillée se tenait à à peine trois mètres de sa cage, elle contenait la seule odeur qui ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir: une odeur de charcuterie. Il gratta à nouveau le sol de sa patte et passa son museau entre les barreaux, poussant de sa tête pour essayer d'atteindre la viande dans l'écuelle mais il n'y parvint pas. Le loup jappa d'impuissance et de dépit, son estomac se contractait de douleur et il avait tellement faim...

Après s'être débattu un bon moment contre les barreaux qui le retenaient en vain, il se laissa retomber en position allongé sur le sol de sa cellule. L'envie de crier sa douleur le prit aux tripes, il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla à la lune.

« Harry ! »

Le hurlement était puissant, long et déchirant... Il résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho.

« Harry ! Hey, Harry ! »

Une main le secoua durement et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Harry fut un instant déconcerté par le changement de lieu et à la luminosité de la pièce. Il papillonna des yeux puis finit par reconnaître la salle commune de Griffondor et le visage inquiet de Hermione au dessus de lui.

« Ça va ? Tu t'agitais...

- Hn. Ouais, ça va, répondit-il vaguement en se redressant.

- Harry... J'ai peut-être une idée concernant tes visions... Enfin je veux dire... une idée de où elles viennent, expliqua t-elle maladroitement. »

Harry passa une main sur sa visage pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais il en avait prit l'habitude.

« Et elles viennent d'où selon toi ? Demanda t-il sèchement. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils à son ton sec. Mais il en avait marre que l'on pense qu'il était fou, alors si elle s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était qu'un tour de son imagination débordante, et bien elle pouvait aller se faire foutre ! Il la regarda, peu amène, et elle lui rendit son regard avant de fouiller dans le sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière. Elle balança deux livres de taille conséquente sur la table basse en le fusillant du regard.

« Quand tu te seras calmé, peut-être qu'on pourra en parler. En attendant, je te laisse potasser ça, dit-elle en se relevant furieusement. »

Elle tourna les talons d'un air furieux mais s'arrêta tout de même avant de monter dans son dortoir pour lancer un regard derrière elle.

« Chapitre 15 pour le livre marron et chapitre 44 pour le bleu, ajouta t-elle. »

Puis elle monta les escaliers, le laissant seul. Harry soupira et se redressa pour être assis sur le canapé et non plus avachis dessus. La sensation de quelque chose de doux lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il remarqua que quelqu'un avait pensé à le recouvrir d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. La culpabilité lui serra la gorge un moment. C'est vrai qu'il était dur avec ses amis et il ne pouvait que blâmer ses nerfs et ces visions de sa mauvaise humeur. Il s'emmitoufla dans le plaid, gardant la chaleur autour de lui et prit le livre de couleur marron sur ses genoux en regardant distraitement l'horloge murale. Il était onze heures, Hermione devait avoir lut les livres dans la salle commune pendant qu'il dormait. Il grimaça, il s'en voulait maintenant.

Il regarda la couverture du livre en réajustant ses lunettes.

«_Le livre des enchantements ratés_ ? C'est quoi ce bouquin ? S'étonna t-il »

Il resta un peu perplexe devant le titre du livre puis haussa les épaules et chercha le chapitre 15 dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Il regarda le sommaire et se reporta à la bonne page, se demandant pourquoi elle voulait qu'il lise un truc pareil. Il parcourut le chapitre en diagonale, puis le relut une deuxième fois... Puis une troisième fois. Un paragraphe lui sauta aux yeux et il fronça les sourcils en le relisant pour la énième fois:

.

_Un objet mal ensorcelé peut-être une source de problème infini. Une aile hospitalière de Ste Mangouste a même était ouverte pour les blessés dû aux ensorcellements ratés. On constate souvent le même problème étrange d'un sort loupé à un autre concernant les victimes : l'ensorcellement, au lieu de toucher l'objet en question, finit par ricocher sur le sorcier._

_Par exemple: Je lance un sort pour faire léviter une plume. Je rate ce sort, il ricoche de l'objet à moi-même. Ce n'est donc pas l'objet qui lévite, mais moi. _

_.  
_

Avait-il été victime d'un ensorcellement mal effectué ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre clairement. Harry fronça les sourcils, se creusant les méninges, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien avec les choses qui lui arrivaient. Frustré, il balança le bouquin à coté de lui et se saisit du deuxième. Le titre n'était pas alambiqué, au contraire, il était même plutôt simple:

_Le mythe des boites à souvenirs_.

Il commença à lire le long chapitre. Il n'était plus fatigué, et puis il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de rêver à nouveau du loup. Ce livre expliquait à quoi aurait dû servir les boites à souvenirs, c'est-à-dire: à recueillir les idées, les odeurs, les souvenirs d'un sorcier tout au long de sa vie. Quand on faisait l'acquisition d'une boite à souvenirs, un lien indéfectible se créait entre la boite et le sorcier. A partir de ce moment là, chaque souvenirs étaient conservés dans la boite.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était rien qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Même si il devait avouer que cela l'avait renseigné sur l'utilité de ces objets maudits.

« Tu as finit de les lire ? »

Il sursauta violemment et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix féminine. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que Hermione. Elle était assise sur les marches menant au dortoir des filles, elle avait les yeux à demi-fermés, surement à cause de la fatigue.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

- Est-ce que tu les as lu ? Demanda t-elle à nouveau.

- Oui, je les ai lu, confirma t-il. Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause des visions et... Enfin..., balbutia t-il.

- M'oui, bon. Ça va, je comprends, c'est une situation stressante. »

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle le rejoignait, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Son regard se posa sur les deux livres. Elle se mordit les lèvres avec anxiété puis releva les yeux sur lui.

« J'ai une théorie. Je ne suis pas sûr de tomber juste mais... je pense que je sais ce qui t'arrive. »

Hermione fit une pause. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'elle aimait bien avoir sa part de suspens.

« Je pense que Tibérius McFit a mal ensorcelé les boites, et que si tu vois ces visions... C'est parce que le sort a ricoché sur toi, dit-elle en prenant une inspiration.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que... Je serais devenu... une boite à souvenirs ? Demanda t-il maladroitement.

- En gros, on peut dire ça... Penses-y, tes visions ont commencés le soir où tu es rentré de l'infirmerie, tu as commencé à voir ce loup juste après tout ! Tout se recoupe ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Hermione... Mais je vois un loup ! Ça voudrait dire qu'un loup possède une boite à souvenirs ? C'est complétement absurde !

- Pas si c'est un animagi qui possédait la boite, insista t-elle. »

Harry soupira en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Ce qui veut dire que les visions ne vont pas s'arrêter, en conclut-il. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le sort a ricoché après tout ce temps et pas instantanément après avoir été lancé !

- On ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. Les sorts ne sont pas destinés à être ratés, fit-elle remarquer.

- Il faudra qu'on aille voir Mrs McGonagall. Ça change la donne, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas une bête qui est séquestré mais bien un sorcier. »

Il avait enfin une preuve. Hermione lui lança un triste sourire puis monta se coucher après lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Il en fit de même mais n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux de la nuit.

.

* * *

.

Les jours avaient passés, formant une semaine. Les rêves de Harry n'avaient pas cessés, il avait été voir Mrs McGonagall accompagné de Hermione pour lui expliquer leurs théories. Il avait fallut tout expliquer à Ron. Ron qui tremblait toujours d'effroi en le regardant maintenant qu'il pensait qu'il était devenu le substitut d'une relique mythique et maudite.

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla avec un drôle de pressentiment. C'était comme si une chape de plomb était posée sur son estomac. Il resta un moment allongé à regarder le plafond, le rêve qu'il avait fait avait été particulièrement dur, le loup était triste et affamé. On le battait sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre et l'épais collier de cuir autour de son cou brûlait sa peau abimée. L'espace dans lequel il était était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse se défendre et il se sentait étouffer chaque jours un peu plus.

Tout le monde dans le dortoir dormait encore, ronflant pour certains, il était encore tôt et il était le seul éveillé. Harry soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'échapper à ce qu'il avait vu. Ce fut peine perdu, il rouvrit les yeux et se leva en grimaçant. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, se repaissant de l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles raidis par l'inquiétude. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher des vêtements pour s'habiller quand un mouvement le fit grincer des dents d'une façon inhabituelle, sa mâchoire se contracta et il siffla de douleur. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas de s'être fait mal à cet endroit. Il se posta devant le miroir et écarta la longue serviette de son corps. Un hoquet bruyant lui échappa.

« Bon sang... murmura t-il, effaré. »

Un bleu s'étalait sur son ventre, sa couleur était presque noire et s'étendait de son nombril jusqu'à son aine. Harry posa prudemment ses doigts à l'endroit marqué et se mordit les lèvres quand un élan de douleur l'assaillit. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir de face, puis soupira et inspecta son dos. D'autres bleus le parcouraient ça et là, sur son épaule, sur sa hanche et sur ses jambes... Ils étaient tous de couleur foncé et il comprit enfin pourquoi il se sentait si raide.

Harry ferma les yeux et remit sa serviette. Il n'avait pas besoin des marques pour se rappeler ce que le loup avait vécu. Il fit le lien sans vraiment réfléchir. La boite à souvenirs retenait chaque souvenirs de son sorcier... Il était devenu la boite à souvenirs, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il garde les marques de ce que le loup subissait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait l'afficher aux yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et descendit à la salle commune en s'efforçant de bouger comme d'habitude malgré la raideur de son corps.

Hermione fronça bien les sourcils en lui disant qu'il avait l'air bizarre, mais après une vague explication sur son état de fatigue, elle avait parut s'apaiser. Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour longtemps cependant, Hermione était intelligente, elle finirait par tout découvrir.

Les jours passèrent sans que le ministère de la magie n'ait trouvé le mystérieux animagi et Harry finissait par croire que tout cela n'était vraiment que des rêves. Mais les marques de plus en plus profondes sur son corps le rappelaient à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'il baissait les bras. Peu importait la personne, il n'avait pas le droit de désespérer.

Mais le couperet tomba quand Mrs McGonagall le convoqua dans son bureau peu de temps après. Ca faisait un mois qu'il avait les visions, un mois que le sorcier était en danger et surtout introuvable.

« Je suis désolé Mr Potter. Le ministère a clos l'enquête faute de preuve. Ils se sont basés sur la liste des animagi déclarés et ont décidés de croire que vos visions n'étaient que de banals rêves. Je peux vous assurer que je ferais mon possible pour retrouver cette personne, je ne peux cependant pas vous promettre l'impossible. »

Ce soir là, il rentra dans son dortoir avec un état d'esprit encore plus bas si cela était possible. Il se laissa tomber sur un canapé de la salle commune comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis un certain temps. Harry essayait de repousser l'instant où il devrait aller se coucher, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux visions. Hermione qui était assise à une table avec un livre vint le rejoindre. Ron était déjà à coté de lui, jouant aux échecs seul grâce au sort permettant d'avoir un adversaire imaginaire. Ce dernier plissa les lèvres en le regardant avec compassion puis retourna à son jeu avec peu d'enthousiaste.

Harry posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. Ron devait le réveiller quelque fois quand son sommeil devenait trop agité, il savait mieux que n'importe qui dans quel état les visions le mettaient. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il frissonna en soupirant de bien être à ce contact apaisant. Une respiration douce se fit entendre à ses cotés et il reconnut sans peine la présence de Hermione.

« De mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, marmonna t-il. L'enquête est close, répondit-il amèrement.

- Ils ne vont rien faire ? ! s'indigna t-elle.

- Non. McGo dit qu'elle fera son possible mais...

- Mais c'est mort, en gros, termina Ron. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Il avait l'impression que McGonagall ne comptait pas vraiment agir. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit mollement les yeux.

« Ouais, répondit-il. »

Ron fulmina avec virulence à ses cotés, sifflant et grognant des noms d'oiseaux à l'égard du ministère et de Mrs McGonagall. Hermione était étrangement silencieuse, elle avait le regard posé sur lui, sa main s'appliquait à démêler ses cheveux en bataille, en vain.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Harry... Tu as l'air épuisé, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. »

Hermione se mettait en mode mère poule. Il l'avait deviné rien qu'au démêlage de cheveux qu'elle lui faisait dans les règles de l'art. Son corps était lourd et terriblement moue.

« Trop fatigué pour me lever. Je vais dormir là.

- Je te réveillerais quand je monterais me coucher, je dois terminer mon devoir de potion de toute façon. »

Harry hocha la tête, lui l'avait déjà fait. Ce devoir ci était moins long que celui que leur avait donné Mrs Chourave sur l'utilité des plantes goupillantes à un usage médical. Ron bailla.

« Moi je vais me coucher, je suis mort, déclara t-il d'une voix fatiguée. »

Ron se leva bruyamment et rangea tout aussi discrètement ses pièces d'échec. Ses pas maladroits s'éteignirent peu à peu alors qu'il montait les escaliers et il referma les yeux tandis que Hermione repartait à la table où elle s'était installé. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir l'espionner pendant qu'il dormait. Ou plutôt pendant qu'il avait les visions.

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour bouger. Les yeux fermés, bercés par les ronronnements de Pattenrond et par les craquements du bois dans la cheminé, il sentit le sommeil l'étreindre.

Il sentit par instinct qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la scène qu'il était en train de voir. La vision du loup était perçante et il n'avait jamais aussi bien vu de sa vie. Ses cotes le brûlaient comme le collier autour de son cou. Il avait la rage au cœur, la haine embrasait ses sens, il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Il était en colère contre le monde entier.

Jamais Harry n'avait sentit aussi bien les sentiments qui étreignaient le loup.

_Non, le sorcier,_ rectifia t-il mentalement.

La pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et la présence hostile à coté de lui força un grondement hors de sa bouche en réponse à la menace qu'il représentait. Son ventre toucha presque le sol alors qu'il se préparait à l'attaque. L'homme fit claquer sa langue sur son palet plusieurs fois.

« Garde ta rage pour ce qui t'attends dehors. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un champion et qu'il n'a jamais été blessé, ricana t-il d'une voix nasillarde. »

Un grincement assourdissant retentit et ses oreilles se plaquèrent vers l'arrière comme pour se protéger du bruit. Un raie de lumière pénétra dans la pièce tandis que les deux grandes portes s'ouvraient devant lui.

« Ah ! On dirait que c'est l'heure. »

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement et il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité. Une clameur retentit au dehors. Le loup pointa les oreilles vers l'horizon et leva le museau pour capter le plus d'information possible sur son environnement. Il parvenait à sentir des odeurs de crasse, de sueur et d'excitation. Il entendait des voix grasses criant des injures, le bruit cliquetant de gallion qu'on se passait de mains en mains et les paris lancés à tort et à travers. Quand sa vue se stabilisa il vit enfin ce qui l'attendait au dehors.

Un son différent lui parvint aux oreilles, un aboiement retentit ainsi que plusieurs halètements bruyant. Devant lui s'étendait une sorte d'arène, des hommes étaient derrières des barrières de sécurité protégés par des sorts. Cela ressemblait à un énorme corrals pour les corridas. Le loup plaqua prudemment ses oreilles vers l'arrière et prit une plus grande inspiration. Derrière toute ces odeurs humaines, il pouvait sentir une odeur de pins. Une odeur de liberté. L'homme à coté de lui fit un geste brusque et il se mit sur ses gardes en un instant. En voyant son mouvement, celui-ci ricana et brandit sa baguette au dessus de sa tête en faisant un mouliné du poignet.

« _Camminus_, lança t-il. »

Deux volutes de fumées rouges apparurent devant lui, formant deux remparts de part et d'autre de la cage, créant une allée le conduisant jusqu'au milieu du corrals. Il savait pourquoi l'homme avait lancé ce sort. C'était pour éviter qu'il ne se retourne contre lui et ne l'attaque.

« Sauves ta vie et rends nous riche, s'esclaffa t-il d'un rire bruyant. »

L'homme attrapa une longue canne derrière lui et il sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis qu'il s'en servait pour ouvrir le loquet qui le retenait. Ce dernier se lança ensuite un sort pour rendre inaudible ses paroles et psalmodia une incantation silencieusement en pointant sa cage de sa baguette. Les barreaux émirent un terrifiant grincement puis s'effritèrent devant lui, tombant en morceau et en poussière au sol. L'homme fit claquer violemment sa canne contre les barreaux restants d'un air menaçant et prit de peur il s'élança au dehors, avançant en suivant le chemin que formait les remparts de magie rouge.

Arrivé au milieu du corral, il se sentit prit au piège. Il était entouré par la foule qui criait et brandissait leurs poings. Le sable sous ses pattes étaient glissant et inconfortable. Il fit le tour du corral, essayant de trouver une issue tout en sachant qu'il n'en trouverait pas. Il faisait juste ça par habitude. Un bruit sourd retentit devant lui et il se planta fermement sur ses quatre pattes en voyant qu'une trappe s'était ouverte. Il gronda furieusement, sentant la rage reprendre possession de son corps alors qu'une silhouette immense avançait dans sa direction.

Sa gueule s'entrouvrit et son nez se fronça tandis que son grondement augmentait en volume pour dissuader son agresseur. La silhouette sortit de l'ombre et il put enfin voir son adversaire. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de berger allemand, mais on pouvait voir instantanément qu'il était issus d'un croisement. Sa taille et sa robustesse évoquait le loup plus que le chien. L'animal retroussa les babines et montra les dents en grondant. Il lui tourna autour un moment pendant qu'il l'observait, essayant de le dissuader d'attaquer.

Soudain, la bête se ramassa sur elle même et l'attaqua. Le loup se planta plus fermement sur ses pattes pour se stabiliser et maintenir sa position face à l'attaque. Le berger allemand visa sa gorge de ses crocs, il parvint à l'éviter de justesse et essaya de le mordre au flanc. Sa mâchoire ne se referma que sur du vide. Il n'entendait plus les cris des spectateurs. Une lutte sans merci débuta, chacun essayant de sauver sa vie au dépend de celle de l'autre. L'animal était entrainé et vicieux, il attaquait plusieurs fois de suite, feintant sur la position qu'il visait de ses dents. Le loup haletait, la douleur de ses cotes se rappelant à lui. Brusquement, le chien tourna sa tête massive vers lui et bondit à nouveau. Ses crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs se plantèrent dans son épaule et il gémit en titubant. La douleur affluait par vague alors que l'animal resserrait sa prise sur sa chair compulsivement et il sentit le sang couler de la plaie. Il attendit que le berger allemand relâche la pression de ses dents sur son épaule et plongea lui même ses crocs dans son cou.

Le chien pleura et un goût métallique se fit sentir sur sa langue. Il ne lâcha pas prise, essayant d'oublier les pleurs déchirant que la bête poussaient. Le goût du sang lui donna envie de vomir mais le loup tint bon, sachant que si il relâchait la pression de ses dents le combat reprendrait inlassablement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne meure. Il plissa les yeux quand le chien chancela sur ses pattes. Il ne bougeait déjà plus, comme si il avait déjà décidé de ne plus se débattre. Au bout d'un moment, le berger allemand s'effondra, épuisé et ayant perdu une quantité importante de sang. Deux sorciers furent nécessaire pour lui faire lâcher prise. Un de ces deux là fit léviter le chien hors du corral. La clameur lui emplit les oreilles, noyant son cœur sous la rage. Il n'avait pas tué la bête, il l'avait juste assez amoché pour qu'on les fasse arrêter le combat.

Il releva son museau taché de sang et essaya de voir le ciel. Le couvert des arbres ne laissaient transparaître que quelque morceau de ciel étoilé, il inspira. A l'odeur de pins, venait de s'ajouter celle du sang.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sursauta pas comme d'habitude quand il sortait d'une vision, il avait sentit son réveil. Hermione était assise en face de lui, elle le regardait d'un air absent. Une couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules et il sentit une once de soulagement détendre son ventre. Il sentait le sang couler le long de son épaule mais la couverture le cachait aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. Il repensa à sa vision sur le ton de l'évidence. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi le loup avait été fait prisonnier. Mais tout devenait clair grâce à la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Ces agresseurs se servaient de lui dans des combats de chiens. Il se demanda pourquoi et comment il avait pu se fourrer dans une telle situation. Parfois, il pensait au sorcier, il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait et qui il était. Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Est-ce qu'il était vieux ? Après tout, la boite à souvenirs avait peut-être été oubliée par son sorcier quand celui-ci avait quitté Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui avait la trentaine. Mais pourquoi n'avait-on pas signaler sa disparition ? Tant de question dont il ne trouvait pas les réponses !

Hermione sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il était éveillé, elle secoua la tête comme pour se sortir de ses pensées et lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Encore une vision.

- C'est des combats de chien. C'est pour cela qu'il est enfermé. Ils lui font faire des combats de chien, dit-il d'une voix atone. »

Hermione hoqueta d'incrédulité. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux, chacun réfléchissant.

« Il faut l'aider, murmura t-il. Je vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il souffre sous mes yeux.

- Mais Harry... Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne sais pas où il est, tu ne sais pas qui il est... Comment pourrais-tu le retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, bon sang Hermione ! Il haussa le ton. »

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime, il essaya de se souvenir de détails, du plus petit détails qui aurait pu lui indiquer... n'importe quoi mais quelque chose !

« L'odeur, dit-il soudainement. Ça sentait le bois humide et... il y a une forêt. Quand il a levé les yeux, il était entouré par des arbres, expliqua t-il d'une façon chaotique.

- Harry... Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour cette personne moi aussi mais... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu comptes te lancer à sa recherche ?

- Parce que c'est ce que je compte faire. Si le ministère et McGonagall n'y peuvent rien, alors peut être que moi je peux faire quelque chose. Je vois ces choses, j'ai plus d'éléments dans les mains qu'eux, c'est normal qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Mais moi j'ai une chance. »

Harry se leva d'un pas décidé, la couverture toujours sur ses épaules et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand Hermione l'arrêta en l'interpellant avec panique.

« Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller maintenant, en pleine nuit ? Attends demain au moins, Ron n'est même pas réveillé ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez venir, je sais que c'est important pour toi de refaire une année à Poudlard et...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, espèce d'abruti ! S'indigna t-elle. Bien sûr que je t'accompagne, et Ron ne te laissera jamais t'aventurer je ne sais où sans lui ! Attends demain Harry, la supplia t-il. On est fatigué, tu es fatigué... Demain on aura tout les deux les idées plus claires et puis il faudra qu'on décide où on va en premier lieu, on ne va pas faire toute les forêts d'Angleterre sans avoir de plan ! »

Harry ferma les yeux puis inspira profondément. Les remarques de Hermione étaient pertinentes, il ne pouvait pas se lancer comme ça sans rien prévoir. Il hocha nerveusement la tête, Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux, contente de l'avoir convaincu. Elle rangea ses affaires avec précipitation.

« Demain, ne va pas en cours. Il faut que tu te reposes une bonne fois pour toute sans ces visions, je crois qu'il doit me rester une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Attends moi ici, je viens d'avoir une idée. »

Hermione monta les escaliers quatre à quatre le plus silencieusement possible. Il prit une chaise et s'installa dessus en attendant qu'elle revienne. Il grinça des dents et haleta en posant une main sur son épaule. C'était douloureux, mais il devait mettre ça de coté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son dortoir.

Hermione était tout le temps d'une aide précieuse. Il s'amusait à dire que Ron était sa mauvaise conscience et Hermione sa bonne conscience. Il arrivait parfaitement à les imaginer en ange et en diablotin. Il se releva précipitamment quand il vit Hermione redescendre aussi vite qu'elle avait monté les escaliers. Elle s'avança vers lui, le souffle court et deux fioles dans chaque mains. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il.

- Ça, dit-elle en montrant une fiole pleine d'un liquide verdâtre, c'est la potion de sommeil. Et ça... »

Elle posa la deuxième fiole sur la table avec un regard sérieux et il se mordit la lèvre en plissant les yeux.

« C'est une fiole vide ? Proposa t-il.

- Je veux que tu y mette la vision que tu viens d'avoir. Natalie McDonald a une pensine, je vais essayer de voir si il n'y a pas un détails qui t'as échappé.

- Oh, d'accord. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Mettre sa vision exigeait qu'il repense à tout ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix pour l'instant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec détermination. Hermione remarquerait peut-être des choses qu'il avait manqué. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et la posa contre sa tempe. Se remémorer ce genre de souvenirs lui coûta, mais il n'en montra rien et versa le liquide argentée dans la fiole vide. Hermione hocha la tête et prit précieusement la fiole.

Harry resserra la couverture autour de son cou et serra les dents quand la blessure à son épaule le tirailla. Il salua Hermione d'un hochement de tête, la gorge serrée, puis tourna les talons dans l'intention de retrouver la salle de bain pour inspecter la plaie qui le brûlait comme les flammes de l'enfer.

« Harry ! L'interpella à nouveau Hermione. »

Il se tourna à demi, lui montrant qu'il était attentif à ce qu'elle disait.

« Ne prends la potion que demain quand tu te réveilleras, pas ce soir. Ron et moi on viendra te rejoindre, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose qui pourra nous orienter, dit-elle en montrant la fiole qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts du menton.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- A demain. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle soit partie pour monter les marches du dortoir. Il serra les dents et souffla doucement pour essayer de gérer la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son omoplate. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé là, il enleva la couverture qui le recouvrait et laissa tomber sa chemise au sol. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite dans le miroir, effrayé de ce qu'il verrait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa chemise maculée de sang et il frissonna en relevant la tête sur le miroir en face de lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pu supporter la sensation du tissus sur sa peau. Il lui semblait que sa peau était en feu. La vision du sang le fit haleter et ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il verrouillait la porte de la salle de bain pour éviter de se faire surprendre avec une telle blessure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il cachait quelque chose d'aussi important. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait garder ça secret, que c'était important et qu'il ne devait pas en parler.

Le souffle haletant, il fouilla frénétiquement dans la boite à pharmacie du dortoir. Il jura quand tout ce qu'il trouva fut un désinfectant de faible intensité. Il déboucha le flacon avec les dents et le reposa sur l'évier.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Murmura t-il. »

Il regarda l'aspect de la blessure dans le miroir et prit un gant de toilette, s'attelant à enlever le plus de sang possible pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur la plaie. Une fois cela fait, ses yeux vacillèrent, cherchant quoi faire. Il n'était pas médicomage, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Monsieur... Harry Potter Monsieur ? »

Il sursauta violemment et siffla entre ses dents en posant une main non loin de sa plaie quand un élancement douloureux le prit d'assaut. Son regard se porta vers le miroir et il soupira de soulagement en voyant Dobby grâce au reflet.

« Dobby ? Haleta t-il.

- Monsieur... Dobby a entendu du bruit et comme Dobby sait par Miss Granger que Monsieur a du mal à dormir, il a pensé qu'il pourrait l'aider ! »

L'elfe de maison fit quelques pas prudent dans sa direction, comme si il s'approchait d'un animal dangereux, ou plutôt blessé dans son cas. Harry se redressa et se mordit les lèvres, retenant le gémissement qui faillit sortir de sa bouche. Dobby le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Il lui envoya un sourire tremblant comme pour le rassurer.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur ! S'exclama t-il.

- Chut ! Dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

L'elfe l'imita en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, paniqué. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne s'était réveillé dans le dortoir, Harry reprit la parole.

« Tu pourrais me trouver du désinfectant ? Et une potion cicatrisante ? Chuchota t-il.

- Dobby va essayé, Harry Potter Monsieur. »

En un pop l'elfe disparut, Harry soupira. Il avait de la chance d'avoir Dobby de son coté, c'était un ami précieux. Au bout d'un moment, l'elfe réapparut avec du désinfectant convenable pour la plaie qu'il avait mais n'avait pas trouvé de potion cicatrisante. Il avait rapporté du fil et une aiguille chirurgicale à la place et Harry grinça des dents mais remercia Dobby.

L'elfe de maison l'aida à nettoyer sa plaie, le laissant haletant et à bout de force à la fin de l'opération. Son épaule était en feu et il avait du mordre dans la chemise qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt pour ne pas crier. Au final, il fut incapable de se recoudre lui même et après quelques balbutiement, Dobby consentit à refermer sa plaie. Sans l'elfe, il aurait été dans de beaux draps.

« Monsieur... Monsieur ne doit pas s'endormir ici ! S'exclama t-il en le voyant vaciller dangereusement.

- Je sais, répondit-il faiblement. Juste une minute. »

Dobby recouvrit son épaule d'un pansement et d'une bande. Harry eut le temps de reprendre un peu d'énergie pendant ce laps de temps, il se tourna vers l'elfe et le remercia, empli de gratitude. Dobby, égal à lui même, balbutia et se dandina avec gêne, il lui suggéra d'aller se coucher et il fut ravi de lui obéir.

Il s'allongea avec prudence sur son lit et malgré sa fatigue, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. La douleur était cuisante, il se demandait comment le loup arrivait à gérer une telle souffrance sans soin et sans ami pour l'aider. Il se sentit triste pour lui, sa situation était loin d'être enviable et il avait du mal à croire que tant de cruauté puisse exister. Il s'était battu pour que de telles situations ne se produisent plus, il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas combattu assez fort.

A bout de nerf, il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron vint le réveiller juste avant de partir en cours.

« Hermione m'a expliqué le plan, et même si je pense que t'es un gros malade et que c'est un plan de taré, je vous accompagne. Il n'est pas dit que Ron Weasley restera en dehors d'un truc aussi énorme. Maintenant, si je viens réveiller ton royal fessier c'est parce que Hermione m'a dit que tu devais prendre ta potion de sommeil, on revient à midi. »

Harry le regarda partir avec effarement, un peu surpris de son petit discours ininterrompu. Ron lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit ! Rater Potion, quelle veinard, marmonna t-il. »

Harry plissa les yeux et leva lourdement la main pour aller prendre la potion qu'il avait mit dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il la but avec une grimace de dégoût mais soupira de soulagement en sentant un sommeil sans rêve accaparer son esprit. Il se rendormit plus sereinement.

La seconde fois qu'il s'éveilla, ce fut pour découvrir que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient apparemment endormi en attendant son réveil. Harry se redressa et chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit à tâtons, il sourit une fois qu'elles furent sur son nez. Hermione était au pied de son lit, elle s'était endormie avec un livre à la main et Ron était sur son propre lit, une main sur l'estomac.

Il resta un moment à les regarder, en profitant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il fit un tour dans la salle de bain, prenant des habits propres au passage. Il inspecta sa plaie après avoir enlever les bandages et grimaça. Les traces de croc étaient parfaitement visibles et elles lui donnèrent froid dans le dos. Un "pop" se fit soudainement entendre et un flacon apparut devant ses yeux sur la petite étagère murale. Il y avait un mot collé dessus.

_Harry Potter doit en mettre sur sa blessure une fois par jour !_

Le mot était signé Dobby sans aucun doute. Il mit l'onguent sur la plaie et ferma les yeux un moment avec un sourire. La douleur disparaissait par vague, et c'était comme si un sachet de glaçon avait été posé sur sa chair à vif. Ce devait être un effet de l'onguent, c'était agréable. Il se lava en vitesse, se changea et rangea le flacon dans sa poche avant de retourner dans le dortoir. Il réveilla Ron et Hermione d'une pression sur l'épaule.

« Les cours ? Demanda Harry

- Bof, tu sais... Comme d'habitude quoi, marmonna Ron d'une voix endormie.

- J'ai découvert plein de truc, venez, on va dans la salle commune j'ai besoin de place pour le plan. »

Hermione descendit sur ses mots et Harry fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Ron, perplexe.

« Le... Le plan ? Balbutia t-il. »

Ron haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Elle prend tout ça bien trop au sérieux. On se croirait revenu au temps de Tu-sais-qui, je crois que l'action lui a manqué, elle est **trop** enthousiaste, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ils descendirent à deux, Ron lui racontant ce qu'il avait manqué en cours. Ils avaient tout les deux prétexté qu'il était malade et aucun professeur n'avait eut quelque chose à y redire. En même temps, il avait le teint plus pale que d'ordinaire, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'on le croit malade. Il pensa brièvement à son épaule blessée mais mit de coté cette idée en voyant Hermione revenir avec un rouleau de parchemin à la main. Elle le déplia sur la table, il s'agissait d'une carte. Harry leva un sourcils, surpris que Hermione ait volé un parchemin estampillé "Bibliothèque de Poudlard".

« J'ai lancé un sort de copie, je n'ai rien volé, indiqua t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Bon, nous sommes ici, dit-elle en montrant les Highlands. J'ai regardé ce que tu avais vu Harry et un détails m'a sauté aux yeux. Le loup est dans une forêt, ça réduit de pas mal nos recherches.

- Ouais, ça réduit le champ de recherche à toutes les forêts de la terre, ironisa Ron.

- Un **DEUXIÈME** détail m'a sauté aux yeux pendant que vous deux dormiez comme des bienheureux.»

Ron eut la décence de rougir de gêne. Hermione inspira avec un sourire de contentement à cette réaction et continua sous l'œil attentif de Harry.

« C'est essentiellement une forêt de conifère, rien d'exceptionnel là dedans, mais ce qui m'a étonné ça a été de voir un arbre blanc.

- Un arbre blanc ? S'étonna Ron.

- Oui, j'ai du me repasser plusieurs fois la scène avant d'être sûre, mais j'en suis certaine maintenant. Cet arbre, c'était un Sorbus Aria albinos.

- Un Sorbius Aria... Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bazars encore, ça me dit rien du tout, s'impatienta le rouquin en faisant de grand geste.

- C'est un arbre très rare, il était en voie d'extinction, on a vraiment de la chance, ça va réduire encore nos recherches.

- Sauf si ils se déplacent, intervint Harry.

- Harry, mec ! Arrête de nous déprimer alors qu'on est pas encore parti ! Grommela Ron.

- Mais il a raison, il faudra surveiller les visions si on veut pouvoir le retrouver à temps. Bon en attendant on va tabler sur l'arbre, on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Ça réduit les recherches à plusieurs zones. Il n'y a en plus beaucoup comme c'est un arbre en voie de disparition mais on en trouve encore en Allemagne, en France, en Suisse et en Angleterre. »

Ron soupira lourdement alors que Hermione entourait les pays qu'elle venait de citer avec un feutre rouge. Harry grimaça, les zones à explorer étaient bien trop nombreuses !

« On va mettre des années pour le retrouver si il faut faire toute les forêts, dit Ron gravement.

- Ils parlaient anglais, je ne pense pas qu'ils se trouvent dans un autre pays, précisa t-il avec espoir.

- Autant commencer par notre pays. Si ils se trouvent vraiment en Angleterre on pourrait avoir beaucoup de chance, continua Hermione avec un énorme sourire. La zone est réduite à une seule forêt.

- Comment ça se peut ? Demanda Ron

- L'arbre avait déjà disparut en Angleterre. Mais la France a aidé à la reforestation de cette espèce et une seule forêt a réussit, devinez laquelle ? Continua t-elle avec un sourire victorieux. »

Harry et Ron étaient littéralement pendu à ses lèvres. Hermione fit durer le suspens assez longtemps pour que Ron ne lui fasse un geste agacé de la main.

« La forêt de Dean, révéla t-elle avec un sourire complice. » **(1)**

Après un temps de surprise, Hermione avait reprit la parole en leur expliquant qu'elle le savait grâce à ses parents et que c'était un hasard impressionnant. Harry, lui même n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que c'était censé être aussi facile ? Il savait que Hermione était intelligente – plus que le commun des mortels – mais il s'était tout de même attendu à un peu de difficulté. Cela dit, rien n'était encore fait et il fallait trouver le loup avant de crier victoire.

Leur plan fut rapidement mit en œuvre: Ils partaient tout les trois hors des protections magiques de Poudlard, Ron irait chercher la tente de son père et ils transplaneraient tout les trois dans la forêt.

« Il faudra être discret, rappela Hermione pour la énième fois, je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens mais si ils séquestrent un sorcier, ce ne sont sûrement pas des enfants de cœur. »

Harry eut une petite pensée pour le loup, il ferma les yeux et lui adressa une prière muette.

_Essaye de ne pas trop t'éloigner. _

Il savait que c'était vain, un peu comme les prières que faisaient les enfants avant de dormir quand ils voulaient absolument que quelque chose se produise. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils le retrouveraient.

L'après-midi fut consacré à l'empaquetage de leurs affaires, ils avaient convenu de prendre le strict minimum afin de pouvoir agir plus rapidement si ils étaient découvert. Hermione se montra de plus en plus anxieuse alors que l'heure de leurs fuites approchaient et il la comprenait. Elle qui était venu pour passer une année studieuse et sérieuse, voila qu'elle se retrouvait à fausser compagnie à l'école pour partir à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Une once de culpabilité lui comprima la gorge mais il la repoussa. Il était content de ne pas être seul dans cette escapade. Ils allèrent tout les trois au dîner, tout le monde remarqua leur sérieux soudain et ils s'efforcèrent de donner le change pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions. Ils retournèrent assez vite au dortoir et attendirent que tout le monde fut endormi avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Hermione était déjà là, un livre à la main et son sac réducteur contenant toute leurs affaires sur les genoux.

Harry, la carte du maraudeur à la main, les guida jusqu'à la sortie, contournant Peeves qui chantait des chansons paillardes à tue tête et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui déambulait sans but précis. La traversée du parc fut silencieuse, pas un d'entre eux n'osait parler de peur de se faire repérer. Ils atteignirent enfin les grilles de Poudlard et relâchèrent enfin leurs souffles.

« C'est tellement facile que c'en est affligeant, railla Ron.

- C'est vrai que c'est devenu plus facile, on doit avoir l'habitude, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. »

Ron leur fit un clin d'oeil et disparut alors qu'il transplanait. Harry et Hermione se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité pendant ce temps et l'attendirent. Hermione sursauta à ses cotés quand il réapparut avec un ricanement et un bagage à la main.

« Facile, beaucoup trop facile, se plaignit-il.

- Donne moi ça, râla Hermione, vexée d'avoir été surprise. »

Elle mit la tente dans son sac puis passa ses bras autour des leurs. Harry s'agrippa à elle en la voyant fermer les yeux et déglutit difficilement en sentant la sensation désagréable du transpalanage commencer.

Il grinça des dents tout le temps que dura le trajet en sentant son épaule le brûler comme les flammes de l'enfer et soupira de soulagement en sentant la fin du transplanage approcher. L'atterrissage fut moins drôle par contre. Harry grimaça et vacilla un moment, il avait atterrit sur une pierre ronde qui avait roulé sous ses chaussures et il avait manqué de terminer sur les fesses. Il sentit Hermione tituber et raffermit sa prise sur son bras pour lui éviter de tomber. Ron s'étala cependant sans grâce au sol.

Harry ricana avec amusement en le voyant se redresser en grommelant et même Hermione eut un sourire. Ron leur lança un regard peu amène.

« Oh, c'est bon, grogna t-il. »

La nuit était sombre et le couvert des arbres ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. Ils n'y voyaient pas à un pas devant eux. Hermione chuchota un sort et une lumière s'éleva lentement autour d'eux, dévoilant quelques arbres aux alentours. Il se mordit les lèvres.

« On ferait mieux de s'installer ici et de placer les protections autour de la tente, on y verra plus clair demain, chuchota t-il.

- Oui, tu as raison. On ne peut rien faire ce soir de toute façon.

- Bon , je plante la tente, vous mettez les protections, dit Ron à voix basse. »

Harry hocha la tête, oubliant que vu la luminosité, il ne le verrait pas approuver. Hermione et lui se plantèrent cote à cote et firent le tour du périmètre en lançant toute sorte de sort de protection tandis que Ron s'occupait de la tente. Une fois cela fait, Hermione s'assura qu'ils étaient invisible vu de l'extérieur et rentra dans la tente. Vu du dehors, elle paraissait minuscule, mais elle était en faite géante, il y avait même trop d'espace pour eux trois. La tente contenait déjà toute sorte de meuble, lits inclus.

« Merde, on a oublié les couvertures, jura Ron.

- J'y ai pensé moi. J'en ai pris pour vous, bande de bêtas. Heureusement que je pense pour trois sinon on partirait vaincu avant même d'arriver.

- Ouais. Miss Granger: le _"rappelle tout"_ humain, se moqua Ron. »

Harry les regarda se chamailler avec un sourire tandis qu'il faisait leurs lits. Il savait qu'ils plaisantaient pour faire redescendre la pression quant à ce qui les attendrait le lendemain. Les recherches allaient vraiment commencer, pourtant, tout cela avait un air de déjà vu. Il se rappelait les journées de campement avec Hermione dans cette même forêt. L'ambiance était différente aujourd'hui, il y avait moins de tension, moins de menace de mort...

Ils se couchèrent tous les trois avec le même sentiment au fond de la poitrine. Ce sentiment qu'ils se lançaient encore dans quelque chose qui ne les regardaient peut-être pas, mais qu'ils se sentaient obligés d'accomplir par devoir.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione leur avait encore prouvé à tous les deux qu'on ne l'appelait pas la surdouée pour rien. Elle avait déjà pensé à tout. Elle avait sorti trois cartes quadrillés de la zone de son sac ainsi que trois feutres et trois faux gallions de l'époque de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

« Je les ai reprogrammé, commença t-elle en levant une pièce devant elle. Elle est flexible, si vous la pliez elle se met à chauffer. Si vous avez un problème ou que vous trouvez l'endroit où il est: vous la pliez et tout le monde transplane au campement. Pas d'acte précipité, tout le monde revient quand il sent la pièce chauffer, dit-elle en lançant un regard dissuasif à Harry. »

Il soupira mais hocha la tête, soutenant son regard. Ils se mirent tous en route, prenant des directions différentes en surveillant leurs cartes. Harry tourna une dernière fois la tête pour regarder ses compagnons, puis il avança.

La traversée était longue et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas crapahuté dans une forêt. Le terrain était tantôt glissant, tantôt rocailleux et il était souvent instable. Il avait l'impression que la forêt s'évertuait à ralentir sa progression. Il râlait tout seul parfois, le temps était long et ils s'étaient dit rendez-vous à midi. Harry savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien du premier coup, mais il trouvait tout de même le temps long.

Il y passa toute la matinée, le faux gallions serré au creux de sa paume, espérant presque qu'il se mettrait à chauffer. Il n'en fut rien pourtant et midi arriva sans que rien ne se produise. Harry fit le déjeuner pour se calmer les nerfs, puisant dans les réserves de nourriture qu'avait préparé Ron avant de partir. Une fois installé à table et le ventre plein, chacun regarda sa propre carte avec un œil critique. Ils avaient tous réussit à barrer une ligne en quadrillé mais il en restait tellement encore que l'enthousiasme qui les avaient maintenu en forme et motivé commença à s'estomper.

Ils reprirent malgré tout leurs recherches, transplanant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Harry n'avait jamais vu une forêt aussi grande que celle-ci, pourtant il était sûr qu'il y avait pire. Ses mollets le tiraillaient, il avait chaud dans ses habits trop grand pour lui, la douleur de son épaule le rendait bougon et impatient.

Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus espacés au fil de ses pas et il se désespérait de trouver quelque chose quand soudain il put voir le ciel. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté le couvert des arbres depuis une bonne dizaine de minute et après quelque pas, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il s'arrêta et sortit sa carte. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, il y avait une route devant lui. Pas un chemin de terre, une route en béton avec un rail de sécurité. Il se retourna et contempla l'immensité de la forêt qu'il venait de parcourir. Il s'assit à même le sol et sortit sa bouteille d'eau, il avait la gorge sèche. Ses jambes le brûlaient de tant d'effort, il avait marché d'un pas soutenu tout le long de sa traversé. Il se laissa basculer et s'allongea dans l'herbe dans l'espoir de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il posa pensivement une main sur son épaule.

« La pièce n'a pas chauffé de la journée, la forêt est grande et si t'étais pas en danger je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait abandonné. Comment t'as pu te fourrer dans un tel merdier ? Dit-il à voix basse »

Il savait qu'il parlait seul, mais cela le réconfortait quand il se sentait anxieux, il essayait d'imaginer que le loup l'entendait et qu'il reprenait courage à l'idée que quelqu'un était à sa recherche. Harry soupira puis se leva en lançant un tempus, il fut surpris en voyant l'heure puis relevant les yeux sur le ciel sombre, il haussa les épaules. Il transplana. Sur le campement, Ron était assis à la table qu'ils avaient installés à l'extérieur, il jouait avec le faux gallions en le faisant tournoyer sur la table mais son regard était perdu à l'horizon. Il marcha d'un pas lourd et s'installa sur une chaise à coté de lui en s'y laissant tomber, las. Ron sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

« Tu en as mis du temps, ça fait environ une heure qu'Hermione et moi on est rentré. Tu n'as rien trouvé ? Demanda t-il en voyant son air défait.

- Non. Vous non plus je paris ?

- On a trouver des traces de gibier mais rien d'intéressant. Je vais aller chercher Hermione, elle voulait qu'on fasse un point sur les zones déjà explorés. »

Ron disparut à l'intérieur de la tente et réapparut avec Hermione peu de temps après. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle avait dormit. En mettant leurs cartes cotes à cotes, ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà écartés pas mal de zone de leurs recherches, Hermione s'extasia sur la distance parcourut par Harry et barra aux feutres rouges quelques autres zones.

« Ici, toute cette zone, c'est un lac, on peut déjà faire une croix dessus, ils ne marchent pas sur l'eau. Si ils ne bougent pas, je crois qu'en trois jours on peut mettre la main sur eux. »

Une nouvelle nuit s'annonçait, Harry surveilla un moment le poêle, remettant du bois à l'intérieur pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid. Il alla se coucher en dernier, la fatigue pesait sur lui et il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

Il reconnut instantanément la cage dans laquelle était enfermé le loup. Les barreaux rouillés se dressaient devant lui, l'enfermement était de plus en plus pesant au loup, il sentait trop d'énergie en lui et il avait besoin de la dépenser. Il faisait encore et toujours sombre, l'odeur empirait à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, ça sentait la moisissure, le vomit et les immondices. Il se sentait sale.

La présence qui s'était manifesté quelques instants auparavant n'avait pas disparut, la personne se trouvait toujours là, à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Si au début il avait grogné ardemment, il s'était tut en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

C'était une jeune femme. Ses sens sur-développés lui avaient donnés plusieurs indications. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, ses yeux étaient dirigés dans sa direction mais ils semblaient perdus au loin comme elle réfléchissait. Son odeur était différente de toute celles qu'il avait pu sentir jusqu'ici et il tendit inconsciemment le museau vers la source de ce parfum. La senteur était douce, légère. Elle sentait ce qui se rapprochait de l'odeur de la rose. Peu à peu, il avait finit par se détendre et à s'habituer à la présence de cette femme près de sa cage, il se mit à espérer, à délirer même qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'elle voulait peut-être lui montrer que quelqu'un était là à ses cotés...

« Il ne te relâcheront jamais, murmura t-elle d'une voix désespérée. »

La jeune fille sembla enfin reprendre pied avec la réalité, elle planta son regard dans le sien et un tic nerveux agita son épaule quand il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre et il baissa les yeux vers l'origine de ce bruit. Les plis de la cape de la jeune femme s'écartèrent et un son métallique lui fit plisser le museau. Une autre odeur lui vint au nez et il retroussa les babines de dégoût. Elle leva sa main et regarda l'objet qu'elle tenait avec un mélange d'hésitation et de fascination. Elle tenait une arme à feu.

« Je l'ai volé à mon père, prononça t-elle avec surprise, comme si elle était étonnée d'avoir osé faire un tel geste. Il l'a chargé avec des balles en argent. C'est la seule chose assez puissante pour tuer un loup garou, continua t-elle doucement. »

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis. Son regard se troubla un instant alors qu'elle regardait l'arme. Ses doigts fins tremblaient autour de l'objet en métal, un sanglot sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Soudain, elle se précipita près de la cage et leva le bras, tenant l'arme à bout de bras, le doigt sur la détente.

« Je déteste ce qu'ils te font, ses épaules se secouèrent alors qu'elle pleurait. Je ne peux pas te sauver, je suis une cracmol. Mais je peux te libérer, sanglota t-elle. »

L'horreur s'éleva dans sa poitrine en premier lieu alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Il recula dans sa cage et ses pattes arrières butèrent contre les barreaux. Une vague de réalisation lui enserra le cœur. C'était vrai. Il était prisonniers. Ses yeux se levèrent sur cette jeune fille qui se proposait pour l'aider, qu'importe de quel manière. Elle avait l'air triste et désemparée, comme si elle avait voulu l'aider d'une autre façon mais que c'était impossible. L'acceptation prit place dans son cœur et il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas vivre de cette façon.

Sa patte avant se leva, tremblante, il avança lentement jusqu'à la jeune femme, celle-ci sursauta et eut un geste de recul. Il continua à avancer malgré tout, mesurant la lenteur de ses pas pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'approcha jusqu'à être collé aux barreaux. Son museau passait entre les barres de métal, il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune fille expira d'un souffle doux, les yeux baignés de larme, puis elle s'approcha et colla le canon de l'arme sur son front. La morsure glacée du révolver lui arracha un frisson et il ferma les yeux.

Un bruit sec retentit et il supposa qu'elle enlevait le cran de sureté. Un sanglot lui parvint aux oreilles et il poussa un doux soupir, convaincu que tout ça allait bientôt se terminer.

« Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle. »

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, comme si il savait qu'il ne battrait bientôt plus et qu'il essayait de rattraper les battements qui ne retentirait plus. Une déflagration brisa le silence de la nuit. La douleur le transperça de toute part.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un cri sourd l'avait réveillé. Une douleur cuisante pulsait dans son corps, il se recroquevilla autour de ce point qui le faisait tant souffrir et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il mit un temps avant de se rendre compte que le cri sortait de sa propre bouche. Il se força à arrêter de crier et haleta de façon irrégulière.

« Harry ! Harry, bon sang ! Montre moi !

- Harry ! Lâche ta jambe, bordel ! »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que lui disait cette voix féminine. Il était encore perdu entre la vision et le réveil, il ne savait plus si il était encore le loup... Une main puissante le retourna sur le dos et coinça ses mains au dessus de sa tête, il se mordit les lèvres, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

« Il saigne, constata une voix masculine.

- Merde, murmura une voix tremblante. En-Enlève lui son pantalon, je dois avoir quelque potion dans mon sac... »

Soudain, Harry comprit qu'il n'était plus le loup et que les personnes qui parlaient étaient Ron et Hermione, il ouvrit les yeux à demi. Une masse rousse s'étalait devant ses yeux, on devait avoir allumé la lumière, la clarté l'éblouissait.

« Ron ? Demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- C'est moi, mon pote, affirma celui-ci. »

Peu à peu, la pression se réduisit autour de ses poignets, la douleur n'était en rien moins intense, elle était dix fois pire que celle de son épaule... Et il croyait comprendre pourquoi.

« Ron... C'est un loup-garou, la fille lui a tiré d-dessus avec des balles en argent, annonça t-il chaotiquement. »

Une main fraiche se posa sur son front dans une tentative de réconfort, un élancement de douleur le fit à nouveau crier. Ce fut trop pour lui, il s'évanouit.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**(1) La forêt de Dean, **c'est celle où Hermione a campé avec ses parents quand elle était plus jeune et c'est aussi là où Ron détruit un horcruxe ! **  
**

.

Ah ah ! Un fin assez mystérieuse, pas vrai ? Harry s'en sortira t-il ? Le loup est-il mort ?

Vous saurez ça le mois prochain avec la suite ! ^^


	3. La liberté n'est pas gratuite

**Note: **Salut !

Que dire sinon que mon retard est impardonnable ?

J'ai été tellement prise et occupée par l'entretien de la maison de ma mère que j'en ai presque oublié de publier la suite ! ( qui est écrite depuis 10 jours au moins... )

Mais bon, c'est une piètre excuse alors je vous autorise à me jeter un sort ! ( tant que ce n'est pas un sortilège impardonnable ! Bah réfléchissez, comment vous aurez la suite si je meure ? *_sourire colgate_* )

J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacance, et que vous supportez la canicule ( mais je suis dead, trop chauuuud ! )**  
**

**Délai de publication:** 1 chapitre par mois... Mouais.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La liberté n'est pas gratuite  
**

.**  
**

.

.

Il faisait chaud. Pas une chaleur excessive, pas une chaleur qui étouffe et qui vous empêche de respirer. C'était le genre de chaleur agréable et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en être satisfait. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, il prit un temps pour analyser la situation. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était convaincu. Il n'avait pas vu le loup cette nuit.

Une chape de plomb tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine, oppressante alors qu'il en concluait la suite logique. Ses idées étaient étrangement claires, il se souvenait de sa vision précédente, celle où la jeune fille pointait le front du loup du canon de son arme à feu, il pouvait encore entendre le bruit sourd et étourdissant de la déflagration, il l'entendait si bien qu'il en avait mal aux tympans. Si il n'avait pas rêvé du loup, c'est que ce dernier avait dû mourir. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi lui était en vie ? Si il était relié d'une quelconque façon à cette personne, il aurait dû mourir lui aussi. Il se mit à espérer que peut-être...

« Harry ? Harry, t'es réveillé ? »

Le matelas s'affaissa sur sa gauche et il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand cela déplaça sa jambe blessée.

« Oh, merde, jura t-il. Désolé. »

Il reconnaissait cette voix grave, c'était celle de Ron. Rassemblant son énergie, il ouvrit les yeux, les plissant immédiatement à cause de la trop forte luminosité. Le visage parsemé de tache de rousseur de son meilleur ami lui apparut et il tenta un sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

« Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express m'est passé sur le corps, répondit-il, sa voix était enrouée. »

Ron ricana nerveusement. Il regarda autour de lui, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait et de où il était.

« Où est Hermione ? Demanda t-il en remarquant l'absence de la brune.

- Elle va bientôt revenir, elle continue les recherches. T'es resté une journée entière dans les vapes, lui révéla son ami avec une grimace.

- Une journée ? Mais..., commença t-il, perplexe.

- Quand tu as crié, on a tout de suite voulu t'aider mais on ne savait pas ce que tu avais alors... Après on a vu que tu saignais à la jambe... Hermione t'as donné plusieurs potions et on t'a veillé toute la nuit. T'as déliré un bon bout de temps, je suis content que ce soit terminé, tu nous as vraiment fait peur. Un moment t'étais tellement mal en point qu'on a crut qu'on allait te ramener à Poudlard dans un cercueil. Sans blague, ajouta t-il en voyant qu'Harry ne le croyait pas»

Il remarqua alors seulement les cernes en dessous des yeux de Ron. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormit beaucoup. Un pli inquiet fronçait ses sourcils, accentuant sa ride du lion et lui donnant une attitude presque sévère.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer ? Reprit-il d'un ton las. »

Ron soupira d'agacement, il tendit le bras et le poussa à l'épaule. Celle qui était blessée. Harry siffla de douleur, serrant les dents.

« Et ça ? Ça date au moins de une _semaine_ ! Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide si tu ne nous dit pas ce qu'il se passe ! ? Gronda Ron, furibond.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, expliqua t-il d'une petite voix.

- Foutaises ! Cracha t-il. Le problème c'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! Tu gardes tout pour toi parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas important ! Mais c'est important, bordel de merde ! Continua t-il, enragé. C'est ta vie, ta putain de vie. »

Ron le vrilla d'un regard noir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, il semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds et Harry pensa que si il n'était pas déjà blessé, Ron lui aurait surement collé une raclée de tous les dieux.

« J'ai enterré un frère. J'ai juré sur ma vie et sur mon honneur de sorcier que ça ne se reproduirait plus si je pouvais l'empêcher, alors ne me fait pas trahir ma promesse. »

La culpabilité lui enserra la gorge et il baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard coléreux de son ami. Le discours qu'il venait de tenir le faisait se sentir comme un moins que rien. Le rappel de la mort de Fred avait agit comme une douche froide sur lui et il se sentait mal que Ron se soit autant inquiété pour lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, avoua t-il d'un murmure. »

Le regard de Ron s'adoucit quelque peu en entendant cette réplique, il soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry pour l'embêter. Il lui adressa un dernier regard puis se leva.

« Je vais préparer à manger, tu dois crever la dalle. »

Ce dernier disparut alors qu'il sortait de la tente. Harry se redressa en grimaçant, Il se sentait maintenu au niveau de son torse, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit sa chemise, découvrant un pansement blanc. On avait changé son bandage. Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant que Ron et Hermione avait du le veiller comme on l'aurait fait avec un bébé et que ça n'avait rien de glorieux. Il se mit assis sur son lit et plissa les yeux en regardant sa jambe.

Il n'avait pas de bandage à cet endroit là pourtant il était sûr que la balle l'avait transpercé ici. Il posa un doigt sur sa cuisse nue et fronça les sourcils d'autant plus en voyant que sa peau semblait intacte. Il se leva prudemment et grinça des dents. Si il n'avait pas de plaie, cela lui faisait vraiment mal. Harry chercha son jean des yeux et l'enfila avec difficulté une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé. Il boitilla jusqu'à la sortie et vit Ron mettre des assiettes en carton sur la table – plus pratique dixit Hermione puisqu'il suffisait de les faire disparaître ou brûler quand elles n'avaient plus d'utilité. Il s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur une chaise.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

- C'est bon. Je te préfère en abruti vivant qu'en abruti mort, ironisa le roux.

- Dans le rêve... la vision... ou ce que tu veux, balbutia t-il, le loup s'est prit une balle en argent, je ne sais pas si il est encore en vie.

- T'es encore là, non ? Fit-il remarquer.

- Ouais, c'est vrai... »

Un pop retentit et Hermione apparut devant eux. Quand les yeux noisettes se posèrent sur lui, le visage de la jeune fille sembla s'illuminer de soulagement.

« Ah Harry ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu vas mieux ? »

Hermione se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur son front en un geste qui le surpris. Ron sursauta à coté de lui et fronça les sourcils.

«Il a plus de fièvre depuis longtemps déjà ! Grommela t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Je vérifiais juste ! Répondit Hermione. Bon, je vais poser mes affaires, je reviens ! »

Elle enleva sa main de son front et lui lança un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans la tente pour aller déposer ses affaires. Harry se tourna alors vers Ron qui le regardait avec un air mécontent et incontestablement jaloux. Il soupira avec un sourire en coin et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas ! C'est une amie ! Chuchota t-il.

- Elle n'avait pas à te toucher de cette façon... Elle a jamais fait ce genre de chose avec moi ! Répondit Ron de la même façon.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire: Prends-toi une bonne malédiction et fais-toi tirer dessus par procuration ! Répondit-il en souriant. »

Ron grimaça puis reprit une attitude faussement indifférente quand Hermione refit apparition, Harry lui lança un regard amusé et commença à manger. Le rouquin le bouda un moment mais reprit rapidement un comportement normal quand il vit qu'il était plus amusé qu'intéressé par Hermione. C'était une sorte de rivalité qui s'était installé entre eux. Ron était amoureux de la jeune fille depuis longtemps déjà, mais il ne l'avait annoncé à Harry qu'à la rentrée, ce à quoi il lui avait répondu qu'il le savait depuis un moment. Ron était tellement transparent ! Tout Poudlard savait qu'il aimait Hermione.

Depuis, Harry s'amusait montrer son affection pour son amie rien que pour énerver Ron. C'était un petit jeu entre eux. Il n'y avait vraiment que son meilleur ami pour ne pas se rendre compte que Hermione était dingue de lui au même titre. Avec Harry, elle était naturelle, avec Ron, elle était gênée et balbutiante parfois. Elle rougissait aussi beaucoup plus avec le rouquin qu'avec lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, Hermione posa soudainement sa fourchette et le darda d'un regard noir.

« Quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? Pour tes blessures ? Et ne mens pas, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

- Comme je l'ai dit à Ron... Même si il ne m'a pas cru, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je suis désolé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le regardant puis hocha la tête, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel chacun mangeait tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par sortir de ses pensées et secoua la tête doucement.

« On doit être plus rapide. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer demain, peut-être que le loup sera tué et que tu...

- Je crois que... Je crois que le loup est mort, avoua t-il sombrement. Je n'ai pas eut de vision cette nuit.

- C'est normal, je t'ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier de douleur, je me suis dit qu'au moins endormi tu ne ressentirais pas la douleur. »

Harry hocha la tête. Un poids sembla s'ôter de ses épaules. Alors peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir ? Le loup était peut-être en vie...

« Juste avant de t'évanouir... Tu as dit que c'était un loup-garou, commença Hermione, comment tu l'as su ? »

Harry soupira puis s'attela à expliquer son rêve à ses deux amis. Ron poussa plusieurs exclamations de surprise et grimaça. Hermione, elle, semblait plongée dans ses pensées, comme si elle réfléchissait à un plan futur grâce aux nouveaux éléments. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Quand il eut finit, Harry était aussi perplexe que ses amis. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir sur le fait que le loup était en fait un loup garou.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour le professeur Lupin, j'ai sacrément la trouille des loups garou, avoua Ron en grimaçant.

- Pareil pour moi... C'est étrange que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant, remarqua Hermione.

- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le deviner ? C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était la pleine lune pourtant...

- Tu as raison ! Dans la vision que j'ai regardé, la lune n'était pas pleine... Je ne comprends pas, en conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver la pièce qui lui manquait pour avoir une expliquation à cette bizarrerie, mais il ne la trouva pas.

« En tout cas: loup garou ou pas, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, grommela Ron. »

Hermione soupira en reposant ses couverts en plastique et se leva, disparaissant dans la tente. Ils la regardèrent partir avec incompréhension mais n'eurent pas le temps de s'en inquiéter qu'elle revenait déjà, trois cartes à la main. Harry reconnut les cartes qu'ils avaient marqués depuis le début de leurs recherches. Il débarrassa rapidement la table pour qu'Hermione puisse étaler les cartes comme elle en avait envie. Il revint ensuite avec empressement et se pencha sur la table pour regarder. Il reconnut instantanément sa carte, c'était celle qui avait le moins de zone barrées. Hermione enleva le capuchon de son feutre et barra les zones qu'ils avaient vérifiés, complétant chacune des cartes pour qu'elles soient identiques. Elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils et pointa un point sur la carte.

« Il nous reste cette ligne, et celle là dans cette zone, dit-elle en pointant un autre endroit. Est-ce qu'on y va séparément ou ensemble ? Demanda t-elle à voix basse.

- Ensemble, décida Harry. Si on tombe sur quelque chose, mieux vaut être à plusieurs en cas d'attaque. »

Les réflexes de stratégies de combat lui revenaient vite. Il aurait pourtant aimé rapidement les perdre. Ron hocha la tête, content de ne pas devoir se déplacer seul pour une fois.

« Et puis, ça sera peut-être moins ennuyeux, reprit Ron d'un ton enjoué. »

Harry et lui échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Mais... et ta jambe ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

- Ça va, confirma t-il »

Ils étaient si pressés de se mettre en route qu'ils prirent juste le temps de prendre leurs sacs à dos avant de partir. Comme Ron l'avait fait remarqué, la marche était plus agréable quand vous aviez quelqu'un avec qui parler ou pour vous soutenir quand vous trébuchiez sur une racine tenace et vicieuse. Harry sentit son humeur anxieuse s'adoucir au contact de ses amis, il boitillait toujours à cause de la douleur sournoise de sa jambe mais il y prêtait si peu d'attention qu'il put presque l'oublier.

La nuit commençait à tomber et leurs pas étaient de plus en plus hésitant au fur et à mesure que la luminosité baissait. Hermione trébucha sur un cailloux et Ron eut juste le temps de placer son bras devant elle pour lui éviter de tomber sur le sol. Elle soupira doucement et se passa une main sur le front, remerciant Ron du regard.

« On devrait rentrer, on n'y voit plus rien. Et je suis épuisée, ajouta t-elle. »

Harry s'apprêtait à approuver de la tête quand le son d'une voix retentit devant eux. Il anticipa la réaction de Hermione et plaça une main devant sa bouche, étouffant son cri de surprise. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir plus clairement ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Ils n'avaient pas été repéré, le bruit était plus un cri de douleur qu'un cri de surprise. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron et les fit s'accroupir au sol pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.

« C'est pas loin, chuchota Ron. Quelqu'un qui s'est blessé ? Proposa t-il. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord et quand il fut sûr qu'Hermione n'allait pas crier, il enleva sa main de devant sa bouche. Avec prudence, ils se redressèrent et s'approchèrent à pas léger de l'endroit où ils avaient entendus du bruit. Une lueur faible éclairait les bois et ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que la lumière venait de la baguette d'un homme qui se redressait en marmonnant. Harry passa son sac à dos devant lui et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où. Quand ils furent assez proche pour pouvoir observer ce que l'homme faisait, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Souffla Ron d'une voix à peine audible. »

Il haussa les épaules. L'homme avait les mains tendus devant lui, comme si il avait été aveugle et semblait attendre que ses mains entrent en contact avec quelque chose. Harry regarda son manège avec attention, se demandant si il s'agissait d'un homme ayant un peu trop abusé de la bouteille ou d'un suspect sérieux.

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta, un sourire triomphant barra son visage et il recula. Il fit un geste ample de la main avec sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche. Harry se pencha plus en avant.

« _Aperíre_ »

Il aurait entendu ce sort de toute façon puisque l'homme l'avait clamé avec force.

« Du latin, chuchota Hermione. C'est de la vieille magie. »

Un crissement retentit et Harry grimaça en portant ses mains à ses oreilles pour protéger ses tympans. Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir que la forêt semblait se scinder en deux, un escalier apparut et l'homme eut un sourire réjouit, il attendit encore un instant, puis gravit enfin les marches. Quand il fut entré, le crissement retentit une fois de plus, forçant les trois amis à se protéger les oreilles du son. La forêt reprit son apparence normale.

« Bordel, murmura Ron, impressionné à ses cotés.

- J'ai jamais vu un sort pareil...

- Il faut le suivre, intervint-il.

- Mais Harry ! On ne sait même pas où ça mène ! S'exclama Hermione

- Ça peut mener au loup, il faut qu'on essaye.

- Arrête, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a là dedans ! Essaya de le raisonner Ron. »

Harry secoua la tête et se leva d'un pas décidé, il regarda aux alentours prudemment puis s'élança à l'endroit où se tenait l'homme auparavant. Il serra sa cape d'invisibilité contre lui avec détermination, puis il se tourna vers ses amis.

« Vous avez vos gallions ? Demanda t-il, il continua quand ils hochèrent la tête. Bien, alors gardez-les avec vous, je vais me cacher avec la cape et je rentrerais. Si personne ne me voit ça devrait aller. Si vous sentez la pièce chauffer c'est que j'aurais des ennuis.

- Harry, ne fais pas ça ! Il vaut mieux qu'on y ailles tous ensemble !

- Ce serait trop dangereux, à trois on ne rentrera jamais. Surtout que c'est pas pour te vexer Ron mais tu fais bientôt deux mètres, la cape est trop petite.

- Pas de problème, grommela Ron. Sois prudent. »

Il hocha la tête en remerciement. Il était soulagé que Ron ne fasse pas pression sur lui. Hermione essaya d'argumenter mais il repoussa chacune de ses idées avec des explications logiques. C'était à lui d'y aller. La jeune fille se résolut enfin quand elle remarqua que son meilleur ami ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Tête de mule, dit-elle en grinçant des dents. »

Il leva la main et pointa le vide de sa baguette. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reproduisit les gestes de l'homme avec précaution.

« _Aperíre_ »

Rien ne se produisit. Il crut avoir raté le soir et s'apprêtait à le refaire quand le crissement retentit soudainement. Il jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et se cacha dessous. Quand le bruit strident cessa enfin, il attendit un temps puis avança, gravissant les marches. Le son horripilant retentit une fois de plus et Harry se retourna pour essayer de voir ses amis, regardant la forêt se refermer sur lui même. Si il avait voulu reculer, c'était trop tard à présent.

Harry soupira doucement et resserra les pans de la cape sur ses épaules, avançant prudemment dans les escaliers de pierre. La montée l'emplit d'angoisse et d'impatience. D'un coté, il avait peur de se faire prendre, mais de l'autre, il était pressé de libérer le loup. Il accéléra inconsciemment en voyant qu'il n'y avait bientôt plus de marche et fut un instant troublé par l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'était attendu à se trouver dans une pièce ou dans une sorte de manoir, mais le couvert des arbres pliait au dessus de sa tête. Il était encore dans la forêt. En levant les yeux au ciel, il vit ce dont Hermione parlait. Il vit les branches nues et pâles au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu un arbre aussi blanc de sa vie, il frissonna.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet arbre lui faisait le même effet que les détraqueurs. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pressa le pas pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua ce qui pouvait ressembler à une grange. La bâtisse était immense et semblait avoir jaillit du sol comme un champignon pousserait en plein milieu d'une forêt. Elle paressait s'être adapté à l'environnement boisé, mal entretenu et miteux, Harry se demanda même comment le batiment tenait encore debout.

Il s'approcha de la bâtisse avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur et la perspective de se retrouver face à plusieurs assaillants ne le remplissait pas de joie. Harry inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et fit le tour de la masure, cherchant une porte d'entrée. Il arriva à un tournant dans la structure de la grange, s'apprêta à tourner quand son pied ne rencontra que du vide là où il y aurait dû avoir de la terre. Il faillit tomber et battit ridiculement des bras pour éviter la chute. Une odeur nauséabonde le prit à la gorge et il toussa avec de porter sa manche à son nez pour se soustraire à la senteur immonde.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait fait trébucher et recula d'horreur. Une grande fosse s'étendait sous ses pieds, elle semblait avoir été creusée à la pelleteuse. Dedans, gisait des cadavres de chiens, la langue pendante, la gorge tranchée parfois. Harry détourna le regard et eut conscience de respirer de façon hystérique, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir. Il contourna le gouffre en courant presque, pressé d'échapper à l'odeur et à la vision de cauchemars. Il ne relâcha son souffle qu'après avoir laissé la fosse derrière lui.

Depuis qu'il avait franchi les escaliers, il n'avait croisé personne. Dans ces visions, il se souvenait avoir vu une foule, puis des fois une ou deux personnes dépendant des jours. Il espéra que ce jour-ci fut un jour où il n'y aurait qu'une ou deux personnes. Il avait beau être entrainé, il n'aimait pas les affrontements. Il continua d'un pas vif puis s'arrêta en apercevant ce qui ressemblait à une porte. Elle était noire mais la peinture s'était écaillée par endroit, formant des taches de rouille sur son contour. Harry sortit le faux gallions de sa poche et le serra fermement dans sa main.

Il ouvrit la porte en essayant d'être discret, mais elle était si rouillée qu'elle émit un grincement sinistre et grondant. Il fit une grimace et se dépêcha d'entrer, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Qui est là ? S'écria une voix. »

Une femme, remarqua t-il. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que cela soit la jeune fille de sa vision ? Une sur dix mille, surement. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Harry se décala précipitamment de la porte et avança en retenant son souffle. Un grondement animal s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'il apercevait une faible lumière.

« Selwyn ? Fenrir ? Demanda t-elle, effrayée »

Harry manqua de grogner en entendant les deux noms honnis. Si cette femme les connaissait, c'était loin d'être bon. Selwyn était le mangemort qui avait voulu le capturer quand il avait voulu quitter Privet Drive, un parent de Ombrage à ce qu'il en savait. Et Fenrir, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour se souvenir de qui il était. Le loup garou qui avait transformé Remus, celui qui s'amusait à transformer des enfants et à les regarder agonir le jour de la pleine lune. Il fit une grimace répugnée et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes pour mieux voir. Il était plus proche de la lumière, il n'était donc plus si difficile d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Une lampe à essence diffusait une lueur douce, éclairant une jeune femme aux traits doux et harmonieux. Harry la reconnut facilement, il fut malgré tout étonné de découvrir la fille de sa vision. Elle était plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules, suivant souplement chacun de ses mouvements de tête alors qu'elle la tournait en tout sens pour voir qui était là.

« Qui est là ? Murmura t-elle. »

Si il se souvenait bien, elle était une cracmol. Harry prit le temps de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, tendant sa baguette devant lui pour se protéger. La jeune femme fit un bond et eut un geste vif de recul.

« Non, non... Non, murmura t-il. Ne bouges pas où je te jette un sort, chuchota t-il en une menace.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda t-elle en suivant chacun de ses mouvements des yeux.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il.

- Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. »

Harry tourna la tête vers ce qui paraissait être la cage. Il hésita. Que devait-il faire avec cette fille ?

« Le loup ? Il est là dessous ? Demanda t-il avec précipitation.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ! ? Demanda t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, je suis venu pour le libérer alors tu as deux choix: soit tu m'aide, soit je te lance un stupéfix bien senti, menaça t-il. »

La dite Astoria eut un sursaut. Elle le regarda intensément et porta une main sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es vraiment venu pour le sauver ? Demanda t-elle avec prudence. »

Harry prit un temps pour l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas hostile, au contraire, elle avait l'air pleine d'espérance.

« Oui, répondit-il. »

Astoria réagit comme si elle avait été sur ressort, en un bond, elle enleva la cape qui recouvrait la cage, lui exposant ce qui y était caché. Harry eut un geste de recul, il écarquilla les yeux. Dans ses visions, il n'avait jamais eut une idée précise de ce à quoi le loup ressemblait. Il avait juste aperçut un semblant de patte tandis qu'il bougeait mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à une bête aussi massive. L'animal tenait tout juste dans sa cage, ses pattes faisaient deux fois la taille de ses propres mains et il était si grand qu'il lui arrivait à la poitrine. Ayant déjà vu Remus transformé en loup, il fut étonné de voir que ce loup ci semblait tout à fait normal si ce n'était qu'il était gigantesque. La couleur de son pelage était difficile à définir, il était couvert de boue, de sable et de ce qui semblait être du sang. Il avait une apparence hirsute et correspondait parfaitement au loup des contes pour enfant: il était imposant, mais surtout effrayant.

Le loup s'ébroua dans sa cage puis avec un mouvement vif et un nuage de poussière se forma autour de lui. Il se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens et Harry frissonna. Deux billes argentées le clouaient sur place. C'était un regard empli de provocation fière, si bien que Harry ne sut pas comment réagir en retour. Une toux fit détourner les yeux au loup et le contact rompu, Harry put enfin se concentrer sur l'urgence de la situation.

« On doit se dépêcher, personne ne sera là avant deux heures, Wilkes est déjà passé, mais... commença t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir, l'interrompit-il.

- Il y a deux sorties, ils me font confiance parce que je suis une cracmol et que je n'ai nulle part où aller, continua t-elle avec amertume. Mais ce n'est pas dit que je les laisserais faire quand tu m'offres une porte de sortie. Je me fiches de qui tu es tant que tu le sors d'ici ! »

Harry hocha la tête en réponse et se précipita devant la cage, brandissant sa baguette devant lui. Se trompant sur son intention et se croyant attaqué, le loup bondit dans sa direction, campé sur ses quatre pattes, les babines retroussées et toute dents en dehors. Un grondement puissant s'éleva dans la grange miteuse et il fut un instant déconcerté par la masse de muscle qui aurait été près à l'attaquer si il n'y avait pas eut les barreaux. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans celui furieux de l'animal.

« Je vais te sortir de là, mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tiens, tu resteras là, expliqua t-il d'une voix calme. »

Mu par un instinct étrange, Harry fit un pas vers la cage, entrant clairement dans un espace où le loup pouvait l'atteindre à tout moment tant avec ses griffes qu'avec ses crocs. Le grondement augmenta avant de perdre de son intensité. Il ignora les battements rapides de son cœur et se concentra sur le message qu'il voulait faire passer.

« Du calme, dit-il. »

Le grognement du loup cessa progressivement. Il hocha la tête pour se rassurer et ferma les yeux, se remémorant le sort d'ouverture qu'il avait entendu tout en espérant que cela fonctionnerait.

« _Aperíre_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux. Il fut projeté violemment au sol, un cri étouffée retentit et sa tête heurta le sol dur et poussiéreux. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur et voulu lever la main pour soutenir sa tête mais un grognement au dessus de lui lui fit stopper toute tentative.

« Ne bouges pas, chuchota précipitamment Astoria à son attention.

- Facile à dire, grommela t-il. »

Malgré le loup adulte au dessus de lui, il se tortilla pour échapper à son emprise. Il ne put s'en empêcher, son instinct de survie lui criait de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Les yeux argentés se plantèrent dans les siens et il fut incapable de bouger.

« Baisse les yeux ! Surtout baisse les yeux ! Il est en train de te défier ! Murmura Astoria d'une voix affolée. »

Mais malgré les conseils avisés de la jeune fille, il fut incapable de se détourner de _ce_ regard. Il saisissait la lueur de défi, la provocation. Mais quelque chose se cachait derrière et Harry vit ce que dissimulait cette agressivité. Elle cachait la douleur, la colère et le sentiment d'injustice. Il connaissait assez bien ses sentiments pour les avoir lui même ressenti à de nombreuse reprise.

La bête tourna brusquement la tête, interrompant leur contact visuel. Harry frissonna alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud du loup sur sa nuque, l'haleine brûlante effleurait sa peau, reniflait ses cheveux avec lenteur. Harry détourna la tête inconsciemment quand son museau s'appuya contre la peau en dessous de son oreille.

« Doucement..., murmura Astoria pour apaiser l'animal. »

Harry inspira calmement pour ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur, il fut soudain plus qu'heureux d'obéir au premier ordre que la jeune femme lui avait donné. Il resta immobile même quand le loup commença à se retirer d'au dessus de lui.

« Heureusement que tu lui as montré ta nuque... Il a prit ça pour un geste de soumission, expliqua Astoria à voix basse. »

Il déglutit difficilement, sentant le calme revenir en lui même si une vague d'anxiété lui comprimait toujours l'estomac. Il sursauta en sentant un souffle effleurer sa jambe. Sa respiration se coupa et il fronça les sourcils au gémissement triste que poussa la bête en reniflant sa jambe. C'était l'endroit où il avait été blessé. Il se redressa lentement tandis que le loup trottinait jusqu'à Astoria, comme si de rien n'était.

« Eh ! Appela t-il. »

Le loup se tourna vers lui et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'immobiliser d'un _petrificus totalus_. L'animal vacilla puis le regarda, ses yeux étaient troubles et au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Le sort n'avait pas été aussi puissant qu'il l'avait espéré, mais il était plutôt gros... Astoria se pencha sur le loup, une main horrifiée posée sur la bouche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? S'exclama t-elle avec colère.

- Il sera plus facile à transporter, il ne m'aurait pas suivit aveuglément, expliqua t-il.

- Espèce de sauvage ! Il y a tout de même d'autre façon ! Vociféra t-elle.

- Si il n'y en a d'autre, je n'ai pas le temps de les trouver ! Je dois sortir d'ici avant que mes amis ne débarquent. Ils sont tellement impatient qu'ils en seraient capable. Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ? Demanda t-il. »

Astoria lui lança un regard troublé. Elle sembla réfléchir mais secoua finalement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Mon père me tuerait, répondit-elle avec tristesse.

- Parce que vivre de cette façon, c'est mieux peut être ? Demanda t-il avec ironie. Tu es comme lui, continua t-il en montrant le loup du menton. Toi aussi tu es dans une cage. »

Il fit léviter le loup avec prudence, le recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité puis entreprit de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Il pensait que tout serait aussi simple qu'à l'arrivée, mais il eut tort. Il était près des escaliers quand deux hommes débarquèrent de nulle part, il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre. Une seconde plus tard et il était découvert. Il posa le loup au sol, attendant que les hommes soient assez éloignés pour reprendre sa marche sans se faire prendre. Son regard se tourna instinctivement vers la grange où Astoria, sa complice de sauvetage, était restée. Un élan de remord l'assaillit mais il secoua la tête, il n'y pouvait rien. La jeune fille n'était pas en danger et elle n'avait pas voulu le suivre. A ses pieds, le loup émit une plainte, il posa une main apaisante dans son cou.

« Chuuut, murmura t-il à son encontre. »

Harry le regarda refermer les yeux et surveilla l'avancée des deux hommes. Quand il estima qu'ils étaient assez loin, il se redressa, lança une seconde fois le sort de lévitation sur le loup puis reprit son chemin à une allure plus rapide. Il se mit à courir quand il vit que la voie menant à ses amis était toujours ouverte. Des cris rauques retentirent derrière lui, signe qu'il avait été repéré et il accéléra la cadence de ses jambes avec désespoir. Il ne relâcha ses efforts qu'une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui avec un bruit strident, mais il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer et chercha frénétiquement Ron et Hermione.

« Ron ? Hermione ? »

Un pop retentit devant lui et il se retrouva face au visage déformé de Travers. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et la baguette déjà utilisé pour autre chose, il se trouva dépourvu devant le mangemort. Un sourire mauvais déforma la face de l'homme, son nez tordu frémissant d'excitation alors qu'il se retrouvait devant Harry Potter, le coupable de tout ses malheurs. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit avec impatience, un sort sur la langue, il voyait déjà le survivant terrassé et mangeant les pissenlits par la racine

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Le sourire de Travers se figea, il vacilla, puis s'écrasa au sol. Harry resta pétrifié, sentant son cœur tressauter de la peur panique qu'il venait d'avoir. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Ron et Hermione apparaitre de derrière un buisson.

« J'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre ta voix, Hermionne, murmura t-il à son égard en les rejoignant.

- Je sais, je sais... Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix déçue. »

Ron se préparait à soupirer de dépit quand il déposa le loup devant lui et enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le cachait. Son meilleur ami pâlit.

« Il est... Il est énorme ! Et hideux mais ça c'est... Comment on va faire pour transplaner jusqu'au campement ? S'exclama t-il.

- Chuuut ! Le rabroua Hermione. On va tous se cramponner à lui. Pensez fort au campement. »

Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle lui avait demandé d'enlacer un hippogriffe enragé, ce qui, tout compte fait, n'était pas très loin de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à faire. Il se contenta d'enrouler un de ses bras autour de l'arrière train de l'animal tandis qu'Hermione enlaçait son flanc et que lui même entourait la tête du loup de ses bras.

« Ça ira, chuchota Hermione pour se rassurer elle même. Un, deux, trois ! »

Ils se concentrèrent tous les trois sur le campement et sur leur transplanage. Ils n'avaient jamais transplanés avec un bagage aussi gros, et on pouvait dire que le loup garou faisait parti de la catégorie poids lourd.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, les secondes duraient des minutes et Harry n'aspirait qu'à une chose: arriver au campement. Il sentit enfin le sol sous ses pieds et se risqua à ouvrir un œil pour vérifier qu'il était tous en un seul morceau. A ses cotés, Hermione tenait toujours leur compagnon de route avec fermeté, Ron paraissait sur le point de vomir, ses mains avaient déjà lâché le loup, ses bras levés très haut au dessus de sa tête, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Il était vert. Ron croisa son regard, sa joue eut un tic nerveux.

« Il sent pas la rose, expliqua Ron »

Harry grimaça, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détails qui lui semblait superficiel à un moment pareil. Il regarda enfin si celui qu'ils avaient ramenés allait bien.

Le loup était somnolent, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi troublés et vitreux mais néanmoins ouvert avec obstination. Harry fronça les sourcils en l'observant et caressa distraitement son flanc d'une main tremblante d'adrénaline tandis qu'Hermione demandait à Ron si il se sentait bien.

« Eh, l'interpella t-il. Tu te souviens de moi, pas vrai ? »

Harry leva la main devant son museau, espérant qu'il reconnaîtrait son odeur. Il avait tout sauf envie de se faire égorger dans la nuit par méprise. Le loup respirait lentement, sourd à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui et engourdi à cause du sort. Hermione se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton angoissé. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester dans cette forêt, même pour la nuit.

- On transplane à Poudlard ? Proposa Ron.

- C'est beaucoup trop loin ! On va se désartibuler si on doit le transporter jusqu'aux Highlands ! Il vaut mieux faire de courtes distances... Est-ce que l'un de vous connaît une ville dans les environs ?

- Un truc qui accepte les gros chiens ? Plaisanta Harry. »

Un silence empli de réflexion s'installa à sa remarque. Harry avait depuis longtemps abandonné les recherches, il ne connaissait rien si ce n'était le 4 Privet Drive. Le fait que l'on ne pouvait transplaner en toute sécurité dans un lieu inconnu était un obstacle conséquent. Ils auraient pu tenter de le faire mais avec la masse corporel du loup garou, il doutait qu'ils y arrivent indemne. Il ferma les yeux avec amertume, il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ron releva la tête, les sourcils froncés et Harry l'observa avec intérêt.

« No... Nottingham, ça irait ? Demanda soudainement Ron.

- Ça serait parfait, bon dieu ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je rassemble les affaires, les interrompit-il »

Ainsi il aurait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Harry se releva, laissant le loup allongé sur le lit de feuille. Il rassembla toutes leurs affaires à la va-vite dans le sac d'Hermione en frictionnant ses bras pour se protéger du froid. Sachant qu'ils avaient déjà fait attention à ne pas s'éparpiller au cas où ils devraient partir en catastrophe, le tour fut vite fait.

« Comment on fait ? Comme c'est toi qui connaît l'endroit, ce serait mieux que tu sois au milieu de façon à ce qu'on puisse s'accrocher à toi quand tu transplaneras, fit-elle remarquer.

- Hn, grommela Ron en se déplaçant. »

Harry reprit sa place initiale et mit le petit sac en bandoulière autour de son cou. Chacun d'entre eux reprit leurs positions de sorte à enlacer le loup et Ron le plus fermement possible. Hermione et lui se tournèrent ensuite vers lui, attendant que celui-ci se décide à transplaner. Leur ami allait devoir faire appel à beaucoup de magie pour les faire transplaner tout les quatre. Le loup comptait pour deux – voir trois – au vu de sa taille et de son poids. Harry ferma les yeux quand il sentit une secousse similaire au transplanage débuter.

Le tourbillon les emporta.

.

Quand il avait atterit en plein milieu d'une rue, Harry avait tiqué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami les avait conduit en centre ville alors qu'ils se baladaient avec un loup adulte – caché sous cape d'invisibilité certes – agressif, blessé et affamé. Hermione lui avait fait la remarque mais Ron s'était contenté de secouer la tête, épuisé et avait marmonné quelque chose comme "ça posera pas de problème". Harry avait supporté son meilleur ami d'un bras autour de son épaule afin qu'il marche droit tandis qu'Hermione avait fait léviter le loup garou suivant les indications du rouquin.

« Mon cousin Artie habite dans le coin, expliqua t-il. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte cochère et attendirent que quelqu'un veuille bien leur ouvrir. Ron se redressa, remerciant Harry du regard et se donna l'air plus présentable.

« L'oncle Braham est assez spécial, donna t-il pour excuse. »

Une petite trappe s'ouvrit à hauteur de leurs têtes et deux yeux noirs regardèrent au travers.

« Qui va là ? Tonna l'homme.

- C'est Ronald, mon oncle.

- Ronald ? Qui ça Ronald ? S'exclama t-il.

- Weasley, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

La trappe se referma abruptement et ils lancèrent un regard septique vers leur ami. Ron avait une allure agacé, il leva souvent les yeux au ciel en grognant à voix basse. Harry crut entendre "_vieux fou_". Un chahut retentit derrière la porte ainsi que plusieurs exclamations de voix. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec un boucan indescriptible et un petit garçon roux apparut de derrière.

« Salut cousin ! S'exclama le garçon avec entrain.

- Bonjour, Artie. Où est mon oncle ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il vous a prit pour des voleurs alors il est parti chercher sa carabine. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ma' l'en empêchera, continua t-il avec une grimace malicieuse. »

Hermione souriait d'un air attendri au petit garçon, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte cochère et entraient. De l'extérieur, la maison paraissait minuscule et Hermione et Harry furent étonné de découvrir tant d'espace. La petite cour qu'ils étaient en train de traverser menait à une sorte de fermette entourée par un parc. La maison avait un charme certain, on pouvait sentir l'aura de magie qui flottait autour d'elle. Il eut le temps de remarquer un panneau rustique en bois, une inscription avait été gravée dessus mais il n'arriva pas à la décrypter. Ron semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau, il avait même un pas d'avance sur eux, discutant avec son cousin alors qu'Hermione - faisant léviter le loup - et lui trainaient à l'arrière.

« On est bien chez un Weasley, murmura Harry distraitement.

- C'est toujours chaleureux chez eux, acquiesça la jeune fille. Ça me rappelle la maison, avoua t-elle. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il était le seul qui n'avait jamais connu cette impression, ce sentiment d'être à sa place, d'être attendu quelque part. Il mit rapidement de coté cette pensée égoïste et emboita le pas à son meilleur ami. Le cousin Artie entra dans la fermette, leur tenant la porte avec un sourire joyeux.

« Ma' ! Cria t-il. On a des invités ! S'exclama t-il.

- Une seconde, une seconde ! Oh, mon Ronnie ! »

Une femme rondouillarde venait d'apparaître au détour d'une pièce, quand elle vit Ron, elle se précipita sur lui, les bras tendus et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'enserra dans une étreinte étouffante, le serrant contre son cœur puis se tourna vers eux.

« Vous devez être Hermione et Harry ! Bienvenue au _"Refuge"_ ! Entrez, voyons ! Entrez !

- C'est à dire que..., commença Hermione d'une voix gênée. »

Ron se tourna vers elle, ne semblant pas comprendre sa gêne, quand soudain il vit sa baguette tendue et se rappela le loup. Il se tourna vivement vers sa tante.

« On a un invité en plus, une sorte de... gros chien ? Proposa Ron en interrogeant Harry du regard.

- Désolé, on ne voulait pas s'imposer mais on a nulle part où aller et Ron a pensé à vous, expliqua t-il avec gêne.

- Il a bien fait ! Approuva t-elle. Alors ? Ce gros chien, où est-il ? Demanda t-elle en tournant la tête dans tout les sens, à la recherche de l'animal. »

Harry fronça le nez mais se dirigea vers Hermione, il chercha à tâtons l'endroit où était le loup et sa main buta enfin sur quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Il enleva la cape avec appréhension et découvrit le loup. Leur hôte sursauta violemment, reculant de plusieurs pas, une main sur la poitrine, tout à son étonnement. Brusquement un vieil homme bondit muni d'une carabine vingt-deux long riffle, un coup de feu retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Hermione mit fin à son sort dans son affolement et le loup tomba lourdement sur le sol, bondissant sur ses pattes, tout à fait réveillé par la cacophonie qui suivit.

« LES VOLEURS ! OU SONT LES VOLEURS ! Brailla l'homme en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

- Papa ! S'écria cousin Artie.

- ENFIN BRAHAM ! BAISSE TOUT DE SUITE CE FUSIL DE MALHEUR, TU VAS FINIR PAR BLESSER QUELQU'UN ! Cria Ma' d'une voix stridente. »

L'homme abaissa son fusil, son expression furieuse se fana tandis qu'il arborait une mine contrite. Si ils ne savaient pas qui portait la culotte dans ce couple atypique, maintenant ils le savaient. Harry fronça les sourcils et se décala de devant le loup qu'il avait protégé sans en avoir conscience. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour évaluer les dégâts mais il n'y en avait aucun. Ils avaient juste faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque, le coup de feu ayant été dirigé vers le plafond. Derrière lui, Hermione grimaçait en lançant de petit coup d'œil au loup qui fronçait le nez avec méfiance, les oreilles rabattues vers l'arrière mais trop perturbé et dans les vapes pour réagir. Il profita de l'hébétude de la bête pour la pousser hors de la maison, lançant un regard angoissé à son meilleur ami au passage.

« Ma', est-ce que la cour extérieure est toujours... inhabité ? Demanda Ron avec précipitation.

- Euh... Oui, on a pas eut le temps de retourner la terre pour faire le potager, répondit-elle avec confusion.

- Ça te dérange si on y mets le lo..., Ron toussa pour cacher sa bêtise, le gros chien là bas ? Acheva t-il.

- Non, bien sûr que non. »

Harry acheva de pousser le loup dehors pendant qu'il était encore confus par ce qui se déroulait et soupira de soulagement quand la porte fut fermée et qu'ils se trouvèrent tout les quatre à l'extérieur. Ron soupira lourdement.

« Oncle Braham n'est pas méchant, mais il a tendance à être un peu... parano, termina t-il avec un petit rire. »

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour, plus pour évacuer son stress que par réel amusement et Harry lui même ne put s'empêcher d'en rire un peu. Le loup à leurs cotés gronda sourdement comme pour rappeler sa présence et Harry se plaça devant ses amis pour les protéger. Il évita de le regarder dans les yeux, sachant que si il se laissait piéger par les yeux argentés, il n'arriverait plus à s'en libérer. En plus cela pouvait être prit comme un geste de défi.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis venu te chercher et on t'a sorti de là avec Astoria... Tu te rappelles ? Babilla t-il d'une voix douce pour apaiser la bête. »

Il se doutait que tout cela était perturbant pour lui. La seconde d'avant il était enfermé dans une cage étroite, il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements et d'un coup, la liberté lui était rendu, il devait être perdu. Harry sentit une pointe de compassion étreindre son cœur et il s'agenouilla face au loup, tendant la main vers lui. Il lui laissa le choix d'approcher ou non, conscient que si l'animal décidait de charger, il serait incapable de se défendre. Le loup eut un mouvement de recul, boitillant sur sa patte arrière et Harry regarda sa propre jambe qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Il avait posé sa main dessus pour se soutenir sans s'en rendre compte.

Le loup releva la tête et Harry fut impressionné par sa taille. Il avait l'air deux fois plus grand en liberté qu'en cage, ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'il avait tout le temps gardé la tête baissée sous la contrainte de sa prison minuscule. Mais ainsi redressé, il était plus grand que jamais et un frisson courut le long de son échine. C'était comme si son corps savait qu'il aurait du avoir peur, qu'il était en danger mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment effrayé. Il avait une petite appréhension, mais il avait appris à contrôler sa peur au fil du temps, elle ne l'envahissait donc pas. Le loup planta son regard dans le sien et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche boitillante. Le museau froid effleura à peine sa paume de main tandis qu'il le reniflait puis il s'éloigna rapidement, allant au fond de la cour, se cachant dans l'obscurité.

« Merlin, souffla Ron d'une voix tremblotante. »

Harry tourna le regard vers lui, il remarqua qu'il s'était reculé de plusieurs pas. Son ami avait le teint pâle, il avait l'air mort de peur. Hermione n'était pas en reste, elle s'était inconsciemment réfugié derrière la haute carrure du rouquin, ses mains se tordaient devant elle avec anxiété. Il leur lança un sourire rassurant et se redressa en prenant appui sur sa jambe intacte. Hermione essaya de lui rendre son sourire, en vain.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, avoua t-elle. Je ne suis pas facilement effrayé et pourtant j'en ai la chaire de poule ! dit-elle en se frottant les bas. »

Harry haussa les épaules et plissa les lèvres. Il essaya de deviner où le loup s'était caché, peine perdu, la cour était immense.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a plus peur de nous que nous de lui en ce moment. »

Ils restèrent un moment immobile. Ron et Hermione, parce qu'ils avaient peur d'attirer les foudres du loup garou en bougeant le moindre muscle et Harry parce qu'il était intrigué par lui.

« Il doit avoir faim, murmura t-il. J'ai pu sentir ses os pendant le transplanage. »

Hermione hocha la tête distraitement, plissant les yeux en essayant d'apercevoir le loup-garou. Il vit Ron disparaître dans la maison de sa tante et réapparaître dix minutes après avec une grande écuelle. Harry haussa les sourcils, amusé en voyant la masse de viande cru qu'il avait réussit à récupérer. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Ma' a dit que vu la taille du "chien", il devait avoir un "petit creux", rétorqua le rouquin avec ironie. »

Ron posa l'écuelle à trois mètres d'eux et se recula en posant une main sur leurs épaules.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il aurait encore faim et je veux pas me trouver sur son chemin si il n'est pas totalement contenté, déclara Ron en grimaçant.

- Je suis de l'avis de Ron, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione, le regard écarquillé par la frayeur que les mots de Ron avait éveillé en elle. »

Harry les regarda s'enfuir avec une lueur d'amusement. Il hésita un moment, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer toute de suite. Il avisa un muret en décrépitude et haussa les épaules en se laissant glisser contre. Il soupira de soulagement en étendant sa jambe blessée devant lui. La gamelle était à trois bons mètres de lui et il se demandait si le loup allait venir manger vu qu'il était présent. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il espéra que "oui". Il se sentait comme un enfant découvrant son nouvel animal de compagnie, ce qui était plutôt inapproprié vu la taille et la sauvagerie du dit animal. Il n'était pas fou au point de croire que le loup était sans défense.

Il frissonna en se rappelant les crocs fouillant dans la chair du berger allemand, cherchant à le faire céder, à le faire plier. Il serra ses bras contre son ventre en une vaine tentative de protection. Harry retint son souffle en voyant une ombre se faufiler près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il faisait tellement noir que tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir était des semblant de forme, d'ombre et de reflet. Une douleur dans sa poitrine lui rappela qu'un être humain était censé respirer pour vivre, il relâcha doucement son souffle. Il sursauta quand, d'un bond, le loup sauta devant l'écuelle.

Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rentrer avec Ron et Hermione. La personne en face de lui avait beau avoir un coté humain, il savait parfaitement que le loup garou avait pris l'ascendant et qu'il n'était pas totalement en sécurité. Puis cette idée le quitta aussi vite qu'elle lui avait apparut. Si le loup avait voulu l'attaquer, il l'aurait fait dans la grange.

Il se contenta donc de le regarder manger avec férocité, fronçant le nez de dégoût quand des morceaux de viande tombait sur le sol terreux. Son regard glissa jusqu'à l'épaule du loup. Sa surprise fut grande quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'once d'une cicatrice. Il porta sa main à sa propre épaule, là où s'étendait la large plaie et les marques de dents. Harry détailla ensuite sa patte postérieure et fronça les sourcils en voyant cette fois-ci une démarcation dans la fourrure de la bête, signe qu'il s'était bien blessé. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il ferma à demi les yeux, surveillant les mouvements du loup avec prudence. Il s'autorisa un sourire.

« Je suis content qu'on t'ai retrouvé. Je ne supportais plus..., il s'interrompit lui même dans sa phrase et soupira. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revivre ça, murmura t-il, les coups, les cris... »

Il plissa les yeux et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses mauvais souvenirs. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne jamais penser à ce qu'il avait vécu quand il avait été enfant. Sa vie avec les Dursley était pourtant ancré profondément dans sa tête et elle ne partirait pas de si tôt, elle faisait partie intégrante de celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Mais maintenant c'est finit, conclut-il avec soulagement. »

Il sursauta légèrement quand un bruit de cuivre retentit et ouvrit les yeux. Le loup avait poussé violemment son écuelle pour manger ce qui était tombé par terre. Il le regarda faire un moment avec un petit sourire puis se leva et rentra dans la fermette, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Ron avait expliqué à sa famille qu'ils valaient mieux qu'ils évitent d'aller dans la cour extérieur, prétextant que le chien de Harry était un froussard et qu'il mordait pour se défendre. Artie en avait presque fait des cauchemars. Harry était tellement fébrile à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé le loup qu'il n'avait que peu dormit, voir pas du tout, passant son temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que leur hôte allait bien.

Hermione avait fait plusieurs calcul afin qu'ils rentrent pour se mettre en sécurité, à Poudlard. Elle et Ron ne connaissaient que trois endroits afin d'accéder aux Highlands. Ils devraient s'en contenter.

En attendant de consulter les cartes, Harry avait été interdit d'activité par Hermione qui l'avait vu grimacer en marchant. Sa jambe n'était pas fiable et elle l'élançait souvent, le faisant boitiller. Ils avaient convenus de se reposer deux jours au _Refuge_ - sous l'insistance de Ma' - mais Harry les soupçonnait de le ménager.

N'ayant rien à faire, il s'installa rapidement dans la cour extérieure dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le loup garou mais ce dernier semblait encore sur ses gardes et ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Harry s'était assis contre le muret, à sa place de la veille. Il appuya une main sur sa cuisse douloureuse et haussa les épaules. La douleur finirait bien par s'estomper. Il ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel. Le temps était froid puisqu'on était en hiver mais malgré cela, la température était clémente et l'atmosphère n'était pas humide. Il portait des vêtements chaud, il pensa au pull que Madame Weasley lui avait tricoté pour Noël et sourit. En temps normal, il ne le portait pas parce que la laine le grattait terriblement et que le vêtement était tout sauf esthétique. Mais voilà, il tenait chaud. Harry soupira de contentement et resserra ses bras autour de son ventre. La chaleur de ses vêtements était tellement confortable qu'il se sentit doucement glisser vers le sommeil.

_Son esprit s'enfonça dans les visions qui venaient du loup. Il eut d'abord du mal à les distinguer de ses visions antérieures, la douleur était présente, mais tellement amoindrie qu'il pensa à un rêve et non à une vision. Mais la vue acéré et l'odorat développé du loup le détrompa. Il ne vit pas grand chose, c'était plutôt une succession de sensation et d'émotion. Le sentiment de liberté, la joie de ne plus être enfermé, les nouvelles odeurs agréables qui s'élevaient autour de lui: celle de la terre, celle de l'herbe fraichement coupée, celle des petits animaux qui pullulaient un peu partout et celle du caramel._ _La curiosité de ce qui se trouvait dans la maisonnée et de cette personne qui s'était allongée et endormie, semblant oublieuse du danger qu'il représentait. _

L'impression d'un poids reposant contre son flanc le tira lentement de l'état comateux dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, certain qu'il parviendrait à se rendormir, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer à nouveau, il se rappela où il était avant de s'endormir et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Fatigué, il passa une main sur son visage pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil et regarda autour de lui. La sensation de poids se rappela à sa mémoire et il tourna la tête sur sa gauche.

Il sursauta légèrement et manqua de pousser un cri à la vision du "poids" qui reposait à coté de lui, contre son flanc. Une énorme boule de poils hirsute était collé contre lui et Harry n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois avant de reconnaître le loup. Une odeur nauséabonde emplit ses narines et il posa une main devant son nez tout en grimaçant. Ron avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne sentait pas bon. Il puait même. Il chercha sa baguette à tâtons dans sa poche et hésita un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de la pointer sur le loup.

« _Nitido_, murmura t-il. »

Une lueur bleu pâle jaillit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour du loup. Harry retint son souffle en voyant la forme endormie tressaillir avant de se réveiller brutalement. En deux temps trois mouvements, le loup fut sur ses pattes, alerte et prêt à attaquer. L'œil argenté se tourna vers lui et un grondement féroce s'éleva de la poitrine de son possésseur. Harry en lâcha sa baguette qui roula plus loin.

Devant lui, se tenait l'image même de la bestialité. Bien campé sur ses pattes antérieures, le loup le regardait droit dans les yeux, et bien que son regard exprimait le défi et la provocation, Harry ne parvint pas à baisser les yeux. Plus encore que son attitude dangereuse et sauvage, ce qui impressionna Harry fut la couleur de la fourrure que le sort avait nettoyé de toute impureté.

De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il était blanc si ce n'était que la couleur était plus chaude et moins immaculé. Elle prenait une teinte sésame un peu plus foncée au niveau des oreilles comparé au reste de son pelage qui tirait plus sur la couleur vanille. Harry nota un détails dans la tenue de ses oreilles qui était inhabituelle. Maintenant que le loup garou s'était calmé, il le regardait avec une curiosité mêlée de méfiance, une de ses oreilles pointait dans sa direction avec intérêt tandis que l'autre prenait une courbe plus lâche, ce qui lui donnait un air différent d'un loup normal.

« Tu as une oreille cassée, murmura t-il avec tristesse. »

Harry se sentit révolté en se disant que c'était sûrement la conséquence de sa séquestration et des coups qu'on lui avait donné. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre pour contenir sa colère. Les oreilles du loup bougèrent d'avant en arrière, écoutant avec attention les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand sa posture fut moins menaçante et plus relâchée, preuve qu'il ne se méfiait plus tant que cela de lui. Il tendit la main et ne perdit pas son sourire alors que le loup posait presque son museau contre sa peau, le reniflant longuement.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'animal poussa vivement sa main de la tête et n'en revenant pas de sa proximité, il céda à la curiosité qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il avait nettoyé son pelage tacheté de boue. Il posa une main hésitante dans le cou du loup, le surveillant au cas où il se déciderait à l'attaquer, mais il paraissait calme et regardait au loin ce qui ressemblait à des tourterelles tourbillonnant dans le ciel. Sa main s'enfonça dans la fourrure épaisse et il relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir retenu. _  
_

« Bordel, souffla t-il avec un sourire surpris. »

La tension et l'appréhension le quittèrent peu à peu. Il avait tout de même eut peur qu'il ne t'attaque mais se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Juste prudent et à juste titre.

_« Comment a t-il fait pour se mettre dans cette situation ? Il n'a pas dû se méfier et ils l'ont attrapé... »_

Cette pensée lui rappela que ce n'était pas un simple animal qui se trouvait en face de lui, mais bien un sorcier. En ne le voyant que sous cette forme, Harry avait du mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un loup garou, d'un être potentiellement dangereux et puissant. Il n'avait vu que le loup pour l'instant. Il se demanda alors qui était le sorcier. Est-ce qu'il était aussi prudent et dangereux que l'être qui se trouvait à présent en face de lui ? Où était-ce quelqu'un de complétement différent ?

Ce rappel le gêna et il ôta sa main de l'encolure du loup en se disant que si lui avait été sous une forme lupine, il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié les caresses d'un étranger. Harry le regarda gémir d'envie, le regard fixé sur le couple de tourterelle qui était hors de sa portée. Il eut un petit rire. Le loup lui lança un regard curieux, les oreilles agités d'un tic nerveux.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses les attraper de là où tu te trouves, dit-il avec un reste de rire dans la voix. »

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras tandis que le loup s'éloignait de lui, suivant inconsciemment les oiseaux des yeux. Un bruissement retentit à sa droite et il sursauta quand le loup garou fit volte face et se jeta férocement sur la touffe d'herbe qui avait bougé. Harry grimaça en le voyant ressortir avec un lapin serré fermement entre ses mâchoires. Il se tourna vers lui avec méfiance puis emporta sa proie plus loin pour la manger. Harry grimaça une fois de plus en entendant les bruits mouillés qui indiquait que le loup était en train de dépecer le pauvre animal. Son ventre se crispa en protestation.

« Yeurk, grogna t-il en fronçant le nez. Je me serais passé de ça, vraiment.

- Harry ! C'est l'heure de manger !  
- Oh non, il plissa les yeux avec un mélange de dégoût et d'amusement. »

Il plissa les lèvres en une moue répugnée mais se leva tout de même pour rejoindre ses amis. Il jeta un regard en arrière, à celui à qui il devait sa nausée.

« Bon appétit ! grommela t-il. »

Un grondement menaçant lui répondit, il leva les yeux au ciel et partit d'un bon pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Dès que Ma' le vit, elle lui tapota l'épaule et le fit asseoir à la table ronde avec la force d'un forgeron. Il mangea ce qu'elle lui présenta - non sans une protestation de son estomac qui se rappelait encore le bruit dégoutant de croc fouillant dans la chair sanglante - et fit la vaisselle, ce n'était qu'un mince payement en échange de l'hospitalité dont faisait preuve la tante de Ron. Ma' essuyait les assiettes qu'il venait de laver quand il lui fit part de sa gratitude, ce qu'elle effaça d'un revers de main.

« Les amis de Ron seront toujours les bienvenus. Molly sait que vous êtes ici, et elle se doute que vous vous êtes encore fourrés dans les ennuis, mais elle le prend plutôt bien je trouve ! Je me demande juste comment vous serez accueillis à Poudlard ! dit-elle en riant bruyamment. »

Ma' quitta la pièce pour retrouver son mari Braham dans l'atelier où l'homme s'était terré depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il ne semblait pas les apprécier. Harry soupira et s'adossa au plan de travail derrière lui, remontant ses manches.

« Je pense que Mrs McGonagall comprendra, et si elle ne comprend pas, alors tant pis ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bah ! De toute façon c'est trop tard ! S'exclama Ron.

- On sera bientôt fixé, on rentre demain, fit remarquer Hermione. »

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle au ton agacé de sa voix. Elle était plongée dans un livre qui parlait des loups garou. Elle l'avait emporté avant de partir, elle fronçait les sourcils avec incompréhension et il s'assit à coté d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule à son air frustré. Elle leva les yeux de son paragraphe pour le regarder et pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il conserve son apparence de loup, la pleine lune n'est que dans deux semaines. J'ai beau lire tout ça, les loups garou ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune et pas comme ça sans raison ! C'est incompréhensible, grogna t-elle. »

Harry serra affectueusement son épaule et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais on pourra toujours s'en inquiéter une fois rentré à Poudlard.

- Tu as raison, soupira t-elle. Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ?

- Il ne pourra pas te répondre, tu sais, dit-il, amusé. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit alors qu'il sortait dans la cour extérieure. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'un grondement mauvais s'élevait devant eux. Harry fronça les sourcils mais continua son avancée pour voir ce qui le menaçait. Il ne vit que le loup garou, sur ses gardes et les babines retroussés, toutes dents en dehors et le poil hérissé.

« C'est bizarre, marmonna t-il. Il était calme quand je suis parti.

- Tu as pu l'approcher ? s'exclama Hermione avec surprise.

- Ben... D'assez près, on va dire, continua t-il avec perplexité. »

Hermione recula, inquiète de se faire mordre un mollet. Aussitôt qu'elle se fut éloigné, le loup fit un pas menaçant vers elle, se rassemblant comme pour attaquer. Hermione hoqueta et se recula encore. Harry sentit l'angoisse monter dans sa poitrine à cette réaction inattendue, il se plaça devant son amie pour la protéger.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ? demanda t-il au loup, perplexe »

Le grondement augmenta comme pour lui répondre, Harry se refusa à baisser les yeux. Les muscles puissants du loup roulèrent sous sa peau et il bondit en avant. Le cri d'Hermione retentit dans la cour, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, claquant brutalement contre le battant.

« HERMIONE ! »

.

* * *

.

**A suivre...**

**Harry:** Toujours pas de lemon ? C'est d'un pitoyable...

**Swato:** J'peux pas te faire forniquer avec n'importe qui non plus ! Et puis Draco est même pas encore dans l'histoire !

**Draco:** Justement ! C'est quand que j'apparais moi ?

**Swato:** Quand j'aurais envie d'abord ! *_croise les bras avec obstination_*

**Draco:** *_chuchote à Harry_* Tu crois qu'elle est soudoyable ?

**Harry:** Ça se dit _"soudoyable"_ ? *_fronce les sourcils_*

**Draco:** Mais on s'en fout ! Tout ce que je veux c'est APPARAÎTRE DANS L'HISTOIRE !

**Swato:** Cherche pas blondinet... Tu connais mon prix *_sourire pervers_*

**Harry:** *_sursaute_* Yeuuurk !

**Draco:** *dead* X_X

.

Je promets plus rien pour les délais XD Comme ça vous serez pas déçu, mais je jure d'_essayer_ de publier avant le 18 septembre.


	4. Retour à Poudlard

**Note:** Je ne l'ai pas dit précedemment mais c'est tellement évident que j'ai tendance à oublier de faire le disclaimer !

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent nullement, n'est à moi que l'histoire ^^ ( _Quel dommage, moi qui aurait tant rêvé avoir un Harry rien qu'à moi..._ _Bah ouais tout le monde est à fond sur Draco mais moi... je préfère de loin les bruns ténébreux... *bave* et Harry est trop sex ! _ *.* )

Je vous mets aussi en garde, la personnalité des personnages sera sûrement **OCC.** Parce que de toute façon, on en fait ce qu'on veut des personnages alors ce ne sont jamais les perso authentiques (_ J.K ROWLING peut être fière et contente de son travail remarquable *hiii*_ )

.

**REGARDEZ LA NOTE DE FIN S'IL VOUS PLAIT.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard  
**

.

.

.

En un éclair de seconde le loup fut sur eux. Harry put presque sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre tant l'angoisse était forte. Malgré sa peur, il fit abstraction du grondement féroce qui sortait de la gueule du loup garou et poussa puissamment Hermione d'une main. La masse de muscle qui s'abattit ensuite sur lui lui coupa le souffle et il eut juste le temps de lever une main devant son visage pour se protéger avant que les crocs de la bête ne s'enfoncent dans sa chair.

« Harry ! cria Hermione »

Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux. La douleur était si intense qu'aucun son n'arrivait à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Un tremblement agita ses épaules et le temps sembla se suspendre. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba instantanément dans les billes argentées du loup. Aussitôt que son regard tomba dans le sien, les canines pointus desserrent leur emprise sur son poignet. Harry émit une plainte de douleur et plissa les yeux en regardant le loup ouvrir plus largement la gueule alors qu'il relâchait son bras, un filet de sang glissant sur les poils autour de sa bouche.

Un élancement le fit à nouveau gémir et il se laissa basculer en arrière, s'allongeant dans l'herbe, le bras le long de son corps. Harry haletait, les yeux fermés, essayant d'endiguer la douleur qui pulsait dans son bras. Alors qu'il sentait son corps secoué par quelque tremblements, un plainte de détresse retentit à coté de lui. Les gémissements se répétaient et étaient plus proche au fur et à mesure que le loup se rapprochait de lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue et grogna en remarquant que c'était lui qui venait de le lécher.

« Harry ? reprit une voix masculine et chevrotante. Harry, ça va ? »

Il grogna et écarta la tête massive du loup qui s'obstinait à gémir en poussant doucement sa joue de son museau. Harry se redressa prudemment, scrutant le loup qui s'éloignait en le regardant, les oreilles et la tête basse, la queue entre les jambes. Tout en lui exprimait la culpabilité et la désolation. Harry se mordit les lèvres et regarda son bras ensanglanté, il essaya de le bouger et se mordit plus fort pour retenir une plainte.

« Je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé, haleta t-il en réponse.

- Merde, ce monstre ne nous épargnera rien ! Rugit Ron. »

Un jet de pierre le frôla de près et faillit blesser le loup, ratant de peu ses pattes antérieures, tombant au sol devant lui. Harry se tourna vivement vers ses amis pour voir l'origine de ce jet de pierre. Hermione était toujours sur le sol, à l'endroit où il l'avait poussé, Ron était accroupi à ses cotés les mains fouillant le sol à la recherche d'une autre pierre à lancer.

« Arrête Ron ! s'exclama t-il quand le rouquin arma de nouveau son bras, ayant trouver une pierre.

- Harry ! s'écria t-il. Il vient de te bouffer le bras ! Y a pas moyen que je laisse faire ça sans réagir !

- Et pourtant tu le feras, répliqua d'un ton sans appel en le dardant d'un regard déterminé. »

Ron secoua la tête avec incompréhension puis soupira en détournant les yeux pour se concentrer sur Hermione, l'aidant à se relever. Harry amena son bras blessé contre son ventre et se releva. Il tourna le dos au loup et suivit ses amis en direction de la fermette, une plainte retentit derrière lui mais il ne regarda pas en arrière et entra. Dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil, Hermione se planta devant lui avant un regard désolé et tira doucement son bras à elle pour regarder sa plaie.

« Je suis désolé, je crois que c'est ma présence qui l'a mit en colère, avoua t-elle avec gêne et culpabilité.

- Je ne sais pas si il était vraiment en colère, en fait je... »

Il grimaça de douleur quand elle lui fit plier les doigts. Hermione lui lança un autre coup d'œil désolé.

« Essaye de bouger ton poignet pour voir, ordonna t-elle. »

Il fronça le nez d'anticipation et lui obéit. Sitôt qu'il fit un petit mouvement de haut en bras, une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir et il serra les mâchoires, sifflant entre ses dents.

« Je crois qu'il est cassé, affirma Hermione avec une grimace. »

Harry entendit Ron râler et pester contre le loup alors qu'Hermione lui demandait de s'asseoir, allant chercher Ma' pour savoir si elle avait de quoi apaiser sa douleur et le soigner. Un doute s'empara de lui alors qu'il compressait la plaie pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang.

« Il m'a mordu, je vais pas me transformer en loup garou, hein ? demanda Harry. »

Il tourna le regard vers Ron. Ce dernier avait pâlit instantanément à l'entente de sa question. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fixés avec angoisse sur sa main abimée. Soudain il sursauta et sembla reprendre vie.

« HERMIONE ! Cria t-il d'une voix terrifiée.

- Deux secondes ! Répondit-elle. »

Ron se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, lui jetant parfois un regard, comme si il avait eut peur qu'il ne se transforme en loup garou durant ces deux secondes d'attente. Hermione fit enfin son apparition, un flacon à la main et une écharpe de l'autre. Ron bondit sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle.

- Harry va pas se transformer ? Vu qu'il a été mordu !? débita t-il à toute vitesse. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry qui avait blêmit à son tour. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron avec circonspection.

« Que Harry ne sache pas, je veux bien, mais que toi aussi, tu ne sache pas, je trouve ça bizarre.

- Alors ? demanda Ron, agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse claire.

- Harry ne va pas se transformer, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, une morsure ne transforme pas en dehors de cette période. »

Il relâcha son souffle, soulagé. Ron sembla retrouver des couleurs tandis qu'Hermione s'écriait que si ils avaient pris la peine d'ouvrir un livre, ils n'auraient pas eut si peur. Ron grommela.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle, tu vas devoir te contenter de mettre ton bras en écharpe, Ma' a retrouvé un vieux protège poignet de son mari, tu pourra le mettre pour maintenir ton bras en place mais dès qu'on sera arrivé à Poudlard, il faudra qu'on en parle à Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je suis d'accord ! Et plus vite on arrive, plus vite on sera débarrassé de ce dégénéré ! râla le rouquin.

- Ron, ne soit pas si dur avec lui !

- Mais Hermione ! »

Le regard qu'elle lui envoya fit taire Ron qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment pour montrer son désaccord. Hermione nettoya sa peau dont le sang coulait toujours abondamment, elle arrêta l'épanchement d'un sort et l'aida à mettre le protège poignet en place. Elle lui lança un sort de rigidité pour qu'il ait la consistance d'un plâtre et lui passa une écharpe blanche autour du cou pour maintenir son bras contre sa poitrine.

« Évite de le bouger, je serais toi j'éviterai de retourner le voir, dit-elle en montrant la porte d'un coup de tête.

- Tu rigole ? J'y retourne tout de suite ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans cette tête de pioche et c'est pas en restant là que je vais le savoir ! s'exclama t-il.

- Laisse du temps entre deux blessures ! Il t'abîme ! s'irrita t-elle en levant les bras d'énervement. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il était agacé du raisonnement d'Hermione parce qu'il savait que d'un coté elle avait raison. Le loup l'abîmait, même si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Sa jambe et son épaule n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, et si son poignet était de sa responsabilité, il était persuadé que le loup aurait pu lui faire bien pire. Son regard tomba sur son poignet et il se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est rien ça, par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu me faire, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Tu...

- Hermione, tu as vu la taille de sa gueule ? dit-il en lui lançant un regard évident. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu me faire bien pire que de me fracturer le poignet si il l'avait voulu. Il s'est retenu parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me faire de mal. Et puis quoi, tu étais là ! ? Tu as vu sa réaction après qu'il l'ait fait, non ?

- Qu'il se soit retenu ou pas, le résultat est là ! Tu boites, ton épaule n'est pas encore remise et ton poignet est brisé ! Gronda Ron. »

Harry se recula d'un pas en les regardant tous les deux. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'un sentiment de malaise comprimait sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? murmura t-il d'incompréhension.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ! ? On te reconnaît plus, depuis que tu as ce putain de lien avec la boite à souvenirs c'est comme si tu étais obsédé par lui !

- Parce qu'il a besoin de moi ! s'écria t-il. »

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux. Harry lui même fut étonné de la détermination dans sa voix et par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il détourna les yeux. Il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Le loup avait besoin de lui. Mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ?

« Harry. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu as vu la taille de sa gueule ? Sa taille tout court ? Il est fort, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est le ramener à Poudlard et le mettre en sécurité. Il n'a pas besoin de toi, reprit Hermione doucement. »

La justesse de ces mots pénétra l'esprit de Harry. Le malaise s'accrut dans son corps et il se précipita vers la porte avant qu'on ne l'en empêche. Il ne se soucia plus d'être suivit quand il passa le petit muret en décrépitude, ses amis avaient bien trop peur du loup pour se risquer jusque là. Il s'assit à même le sol et appuya son dos contre le muret, arrachant furieusement l'herbe de sa main valide.

C'était dans un moment pareil qu'il aurait voulu avoir une vision du loup. Savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, savoir pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre et savoir si il avait besoin de lui ou si c'était seulement lui qui débloquait à plein tube... Il ferma fort les yeux, espérant presque s'endormir, mais n'y parvint pas, il avait déjà beaucoup dormi. Il était encore en train d'appeler le sommeil quand un geignement aiguë lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Le loup se tenait à quelque pas de lui, son comportement était incertain, comme si il hésitait à s'approcher. Harry soupira et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Tu peux venir, je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il. »

Il sembla entendre dans sa voix la permission d'approcher, il fit quelque pas vers lui et s'arrêta. Il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main pour le toucher, mais il ne le fit pas. Le loup l'observait, sa tête massive gracieusement penchée sur le coté, attentif. Harry soupira.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te passe par la tête parfois. Attaquer Hermione était bien la dernière chose à faire, surtout que sans elle, on serait encore en train de te chercher. »

Il soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux un instant, un semblant de nostalgie l'effleurant.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à Poudlard, murmura t-il avec envie. »

Un gémissement rauque retentit à coté de lui, le loup sembla tressaillir.

« Ça te dit quelque chose, hein. Poudlard, répéta t-il. »

Le loup garou se leva brusquement et avança dans sa direction. Il était si proche que ses pattes avant étaient campées dans l'espace entre ses jambes et que son poitrail touchait presque le sien. Il le surplombait largement, si il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu lui faire du mal, _très_ mal. Harry se sentit rassuré, apparemment, l'éclat de colère de toute à l'heure avait vraiment était causé par la présence d'Hermione.

« Eh, doucement, doucement, râla t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. »

Il posa sa main intacte dans la fourrure beige et flatta son cou pour le faire se reculer quand sa main ripa sur quelque chose de rugueux.

« Qu'est-ce... »

Il força le loup à se décaler et examina ce qui se trouvait dans son cou. Il toucha de nouveau l'endroit où sa main avait ripé et son index accrocha cette fois ci ce qui ressemblait à une corde. Dès qu'il la toucha, un grondement rauque s'éleva dans la gorge du loup.

« Une seconde, je regarde juste, murmura t-il. »

La fourrure du loup était tellement épaisse qu'elle lui avait caché ce qui semblait être un collier. La corde était en fait deux cordons noirs entremêlés de perles de couleur argentées, et là où les deux cordes se rassemblaient se trouvait une pierre blanche. Elle était terne bien que magnifique, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu la voir était qu'elle était de la même couleur que le pelage du loup. Harry relâcha le collier en entendant le grondement augmenter.

« Ça va, ça va, grommela t-il en montrant sa main, paume ouverte, au loup. Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de râler ? Je parie que t'es un gars asocial... ou un vieillard. »

Cette pensée le fit éclater de rire, il s'imaginait sans peine un vieil homme courbé sur sa canne, le regard ronchon et un grognement au bout des lèvres.

Il resta la majeure partie de l'après midi avec le loup. N'ayant pas envie de se retrouver seul avec Ron et Hermione, il leur préféra la compagnie du loup solitaire, ce qui était plutôt étonnant, il était rare qu'il se dispute avec ses amis.

Harry se résolut cependant à rentrer et à faire preuve de sagesse. Il fut rassuré de constater que Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas vouloir reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient eut auparavant. Il leur lança un regard reconnaissant et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La nuit lui apporta la réponse du « pourquoi le loup avait-il attaqué Hermione ? ». A travers un flot de sensation, il perçut l'angoisse que le loup garou avait ressenti en sentant une odeur étrangère si proche de lui, ce n'était pas l'image de la jeune fille qui l'avait effrayé, mais la vue de ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Sa baguette. L'angoisse s'était muée en colère quand elle avait relevé le bout de bois pour le mettre inconsciemment en joug et c'était pour cela qu'il avait attaqué. On lui avait toujours appris que la meilleur défense, c'était l'attaque.

* * *

Le départ à Poudlard allait être quelque chose d'éprouvant et chacun d'entre eux redoutait un peu le trajet. Les adieux entre Ma' et Ron furent déchirant et Harry ne put cacher un sourire moqueur à son ami quand celui-ci réussit à s'extirper de l'étreinte étouffante de sa tante. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, grommela celui-ci.

- Mon petit Ronnie, ne put s'empêcher de gémir Harry avec un grand sourire. »

Si le dit "Ronnie" avait pu le tuer d'un regard, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Le plus dur fut de jeter un sort au loup. Il ne laissait ni Ron ni Hermione s'approcher. Même Harry eut du mal cette fois-ci, comme si le loup avait senti comme un changement dans l'atmosphère et qu'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver. A force de paroles rassurantes, il finit par en venir à bout et parvint à lui jeter un sort pour le tranquilliser et l'empêcher de mordre ses amis. Il fallut alors persuader Ron que le loup était inoffensif et qu'il _devait_ serrer son flanc pendant le transplanage. Quand tout cela fut établit, ils transplanèrent enfin.

Les trois arrêts furent plus que nécessaire en fin de compte, leurs ressources magiques s'épuisaient rapidement à cause de la distance parcourue. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de transplaner directement devant Poudlard mais à Près au lard où se trouvait la cabane hurlante.

Placer le loup à cet endroit là semblait tout indiqué, se dit Harry avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à Remus.

Quand ils furent enfin arriver à destination, Harry resta avec lui pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rentraient pour aller chercher Mrs McGonagall.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, en train d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Il avait maintenu le sort sur le loup, pensant qu'il serait moins agité le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution pour le faire redevenir humain. Harry était adossé à un mur, la main enfoncée dans la fourrure de son compagnon à quatre patte, jouant distraitement avec le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Une plainte suivi d'un grognement mécontent résonna dans la cabane et il appuya sa caresse pour le rassurer.

« Chut, chuchota t-il. »

L'instinct du loup paraissait inaltéré malgré le sort puisque deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux amis et sur la directrice de Poudlard en personne. Le regard perçant de Mrs McGonagall se posa sur eux deux tandis qu'elle les observait avec minutie. Harry ne se redressa pas, il avait peur de provoquer la colère du loup en bougeant, il se contenta donc d'un signe de tête. La directrice haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

« Je n'étais pas fou, dit-il enfin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez, protesta t-elle en faisant un pas de plus vers eux. »

A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'un léger grondement monta dans la poitrine du loup, tel un avertissement, la défiant de s'approcher d'avantage. Mrs McGonagall s'arrêta. Ron et Hermione étaient postés à la porte. Le rouquin se dandinait, passant d'un pied à l'autre, gêné, au contraire de la jeune fille, qui elle, paraissait parfaitement à l'aise et détendue.

« Est-ce un loup ordinaire ? demanda la directrice avec curiosité. »

Harry secoua la tête:

« Non.

- Est-ce un animagi dans ce cas ? dit-elle en levant un sourcils.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est, avoua Hermione. Nous avions pensés à un loup garou mais il est resté transformé hors de la pleine lune...

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il est humain ? insista t-elle en plantant son regard intelligent dans celui de Harry. »

Il se mordit les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à la forme massive qui reposait à coté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer comment il le savait, mais... il en était certain.

« Ses pensées sont bien trop claires et ordonnées, expliqua t-il avec maladresse.

- Bien, soupira t-elle. Que tenez-vous dans votre main ? »

La directrice tenta un pas vers eux mais le loup gronda à nouveau, montrant les dents d'un air menaçant. Elle finit par rester là où elle était, retenant une exclamation agacée. Harry ouvrit la main, répondant à sa question.

« C'est un collier. Il l'avait déjà quand nous l'avons trouvés. »

Une exclamation de surprise retentit et Harry tourna son regard vers Hermione qui venait de faire un pas dans leur direction.

« Cette pierre... Elle me dit quelque chose, déclara t-elle. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... dans un livre, ajouta t-elle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et contempla la pierre de plus près. Elle ressemblait juste à une pierre banale, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire sinon qu'elle était blanche et terne. Mrs McGonagall fronça elle même les sourcils avec un air concentré.

« C'est une pierre de lune, il me semble. Bien qu'avec cette distance je n'y vois pas très clair, concéda t-elle.

- Ce qui signifierait... commença Hermione avec les yeux écarquillés. »

Mrs McGonagall hocha la tête à leur plus grande perplexité. Ron et Harry les regardaient toutes les deux avec incompréhension, si bien qu'Hermione se résolut à leur expliquer.

« Une pierre de lune provient comme son nom l'indique de la lune. C'est un fragment de satellite, la lune permettant aux loup garou de se transformer lorsqu'elle est pleine, je pense qu'avoir un fragment de lune aussi proche de lui lui a permit de garder une forme lupine, bien que ça semble assez tiré par les cheveux, avoua t-elle en grimaçant. »

Ron hocha la tête tout en lançant un regard désespéré à Harry, preuve qu'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement quand il remarqua le regard impatient que la directrice posait sur lui.

« Eh bien ! Qu'attendez-vous, Potter ! s'exclama t-elle. Enlevez lui ce collier !

- Oh, euh... oui, bien sûr, émit-il en réponse. »

Harry se pencha au dessus du loup et fit tourner le collier de sorte à ce que le fermoir du collier soit en face de lui. De sa seule main valide, il s'apprêta à le défaire quand un grognement le fit sursauter. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'œil argenté qui le transperçait, le défiant de faire un geste de plus. Il sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine mais l'ignora et défit enfin le collier du cou du loup. En retirant sa main, il évita de justesse la mâchoire acérée qui avait voulu attraper ses doigts.

Un violent frisson remonta le long du dos du loup garou, son pelage en doubla de volume tandis qu'un halètement s'échappait de sa gueule. Harry grinça des dents en entendant les os craquer alors que le loup changeait de forme. Il ne put supporter la déformation horrible qui se produisait sous ses yeux et détourna le regard.

Les bruits de déchirures durèrent un petit moment pendant lequel il n'osa pas regarder la transformation du loup. Il entendait les grognements dégoûtés de Ron et cela suffit à lui donner la nausée. Il fixa son regard sur le visage de Mrs McGonagall pour éviter de penser à ce qui se produisait à coté de lui. Les traits de la directrice étaient impassible, elle regardait la transformation s'opérer avec insensibilité. Quand enfin les bruits cessèrent, son visage si lisse d'expression se métamorphosa sous la surprise. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle regardait l'homme qui devait se tenir à ses cotés. Hermione hoqueta de surprise.

Harry suivit la direction que prenaient ses yeux et tomba sur le corps nu d'un homme. La pudeur aurait voulu qu'il détourne le regard mais il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le faire. Un dos large et musclé lui faisait face, entre les deux omoplates saillantes un tatouage représentant un poignard pigmentait la peau pâle. Le dessin aurait pu paraître grossier mais il créait un contraste agréable, l'arme suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. L'homme, malgré sa maigreur due à des semaines de privation, avait des muscles fins et ses jambes semblaient faite pour la course. Mais ce qui intrigua Harry, c'était la couleur lumineuse des cheveux du loup garou. Ils étaient d'un blond pâle et il n'avait vu cette couleur que sur une seule tête jusqu'à présent.

« Malfoy ! ? s'exclama Ron, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il en eut le souffle coupé. Il tendit le bras avec hésitation et le retourna d'une main sur l'épaule. Le corps de l'homme blond bascula sur le coté, révélant le visage émacié et les traits amaigri de Draco Malfoy. Ses paupières étaient à demi-closes et ses yeux gris étaient vitreux à cause du sort qu'Harry maintenait sur lui.

« Malfoy, souffla t-il, ébahi. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui était Malfoy. Il avait l'air si différent ! Hermione chuchota un sort et un instant plus tard, le corps nu fut recouvert d'une lourde cape. Harry trouva là une bonne excuse pour détourner les yeux et concentra son attention sur elle tout en se relevant. Mrs McGonagall se défigea et leva sa baguette.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, statua t-elle. _Mobilicorpus_ ! »

Le corps inerte de Malfoy s'éleva dans les airs, Hermione lança un deuxième sort pour maintenir sa chaleur corporelle tandis que la directrice descendait les escaliers suivit de près par ses élèves. Ce fut une étrange procession qui entra dans Poudlard cette nuit là, Harry marchait les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées étaient fixés sur la situation improbable qui se jouait là, le poing serré sur le collier qu'il avait toujours en main. Hermione lui lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiet, Ron se contentait de faire des grimaces quand son regard se posait sur leur ennemi. Ils étaient tous les trois choqués de cette découverte, surtout Harry qui se demandait comment Malfoy avait pu se retrouver embringué dans cette histoire.

Arrivé près de l'infirmerie, Mrs McGonagall leur ordonna d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec Mrs Pomfresh pour lui remettre Malfoy. Le trio ne chercha même pas à protester et ils se mirent en chemin pour le bureau de la directrice sans échanger une seule parole. Harry était partagé entre l'horreur de la situation et les reste de haine qu'il éprouvait encore pour le garçon qu'ils avaient sauvés.

« Malfoy, un loup garou... C'est Lucius qui va être content, ricana Ron.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux arrondis par la colère. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Pauvre Malfoy, souffla Hermione.

- Pauvre Malfoy ! s'exclama le rouquin. Hermione ! C'est le connard qui nous a pourrit la vie pendant presque six ans ! Comment tu peux dire "pauvre de lui" ! ? s'indigna t-il.

- C'est la vérité ! Je le plains parce que bien que ce soit un petit con, il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Personne ne mérite ça. »

Ron la regarda avec incrédulité puis secoua la tête d'incompréhension avant de se tourner vers son presque frère.

« Harry ! »

Il releva la tête à l'appel de son nom et capta le regard appuyé que lui lançait Ron, il s'attendait à ce qu'il le soutienne et contredise Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser, répondit-il. Mais je crois que je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur ce point. Je ne pense pas que Malfoy ait mérité de se faire battre à mort et d'avoir été réduit à... à une sorte de chien, continua t-il, perdu. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il haussa finalement les épaules. Mrs McGonagall les rejoignit et après qu'ils aient expliqué tout ce qui s'était produit depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle leur donna une retenue pour la forme et enleva des points à Griffondor avant de les envoyer se coucher, leur indiquant que _Monsieur Malfoy_ allait bien et qu'il était juste déshydraté et souffrait de malnutrition mais qu'il serait rapidement sur pied.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard. **

Les cours avaient repris. Le poignet de Harry avait mit le temps, mais il avait guérit grâce aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh. Leurs amis de Griffondor avaient été inquiets à leur sujet et leur avaient posés beaucoup de question mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient obtenu satisfaction. Ils avaient juste répondu qu'ils étaient allés rendre visite à une tante de Ron, tout en restant vague sur leur séjour. Bref, l'explication n'avait rien d'intéressant et ils s'étaient vite lassés.

Les trois amis n'avaient pas rendu visite à Malfoy. De toute façon, tout Poudlard avait été témoin de l'amélioration de sa santé vu qu'il avait repris les cours comme si de rien n'était, donc ils n'avaient pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Chaque matin, il retrouvait ses amis à la table Serpentard, il ricanait avec eux et avait reprit son comportement de petit con arrogant comme si il n'avait jamais été séquestré, comme si il n'était pas un loup garou. Pourtant, les élèves auraient du se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi grand, ni aussi musclé. Il n'avait jamais dégagé cette aura sauvage et dangereuse qui semblait le suivre partout où il allait à présent. Même son regard était différent et Harry se sentait mis à nu quand le regard gris se posait sur lui par inadvertance.

Mais tout le monde semblait aveugle à ces nombreux changements, et Harry aurait pu les ignorer, si ce n'était...

Si ce n'était que Harry avait toujours les visions lorsqu'il s'endormait. Elles étaient plus claires d'ailleurs, moins brouillonnes, comme si le fait d'abandonner sa forme lupine avait permis à Malfoy de retrouver son esprit rangé et bien ordonné. C'est comme cela qu'il avait compris ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy. Et c'est comme cela qu'il avait commencé à changer d'avis à son sujet.

C'était arrivé la nuit même où ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, Harry s'était couché, espérant passé une nuit sans vision puisque Malfoy n'était plus en danger et qu'il était à nouveau humain, mais ses espoirs avaient été vains. La vision s'était jouée sous ses paupières et il s'était résolu à la regarder jusqu'à ce que le flot d'information cesse.

_Il était au Manoir Malfoy, sa mère était tenu en joug par un mangemort qui la maintenait d'un bras autour du cou, pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge d'un air menaçant. Elle semblait morte de peur, sa baguette avait roulé plus loin alors qu'elle tentait de se défendre mais elle avait été attaqué par surprise._

_« Tu vas payer ta trahison, Narcissa, avait susurré le mangemort qui la retenait. »_

_Il courrait vers elle pour tenter de l'aider quand un homme énorme s'était interposé et l'avait éjecté plus loin d'un expelliarmus. Sa tête avait heurté violemment le coin d'un meuble et il s'était évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait pas les idées claires et il eut l'impression qu'on l'avait drogué, il eut juste le temps de lever la tête quand une douleur atroce lui broya l'épaule, plusieurs rires hystériques retentirent dans la nuit et tout ce qu'il put voir fut la lune. Il tourna la tête sur le coté en hurlant de douleur et croisa les yeux rouges de Fenrir Greyback qui était penché sur son épaule, les dents fichées dans sa chair. La douleur cuisante augmenta en intensité et il sentit la prise se relâcher sur sa nuque, on le tourna sur le dos et le calvaire commença._

_Ses veines brulaient, sa peau le démangeait et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, il cambra le dos et hurla de douleur. Les autres effets de sa transformation, il les avait oublié, ce qu'il se remémorait était flou et noyé sous la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, si bien qu'il ne se rappelait rien d'autre que cette atroce souffrance._

_Puis il avait atterri dans une cage. Les moments où il était enfermé, il pensait à sa mère, seule au manoir, il avait entendu des mangemorts parler entre eux, disant que Narcissa devait amèrement regretter son crime d'avoir aidé le camp opposé maintenant que son fils était devenu un monstre. Ils riaient entre eux en se disant combien la vengeance était douce d'avoir ainsi craché sur la famille Malfoy en créant un monstre du dernier descendant. Et c'était vrai, la vengeance était complète, il ne pourrait pas avoir de descendant - qui voudrait d'un monstre pour époux ? - il serait obligé de se cacher, de mentir tout le temps, il serait banni de la famille Malfoy - sa mère l'aimait peut-être mais plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, les anciens insisteraient pour qu'elle le bannisse parce que des monstres tels que lui n'avait rien à faire dans une famille de sang pur - et finalement, il finirait seul. Il était peut-être un connard, mais il avait espéré fonder sa famille, reprendre les affaires du manoir et vivre comme tout le monde. Mais c'était impossible. On le lui avait interdit._

Depuis lors, l'inimitié qu'Harry avait pour lui s'était muée en compréhension. Il ne serait jamais ami avec Malfoy, mais il pouvait tout du moins le comprendre. N'ayant pas de famille, il comprenait le lien qui unissait Malfoy à sa mère même si lui n'avait jamais expérimenté un tel lien. Il avait assisté à leurs retrouvailles via les visions deux jours après que Mafloy soit arrivé à Poudlard. Le sourire éblouissant qu'il avait eut à ce moment là lui avait donné un étrange sentiment au creux du ventre, et il n'était pas parvenu à affronter le regard gris le lendemain.

Harry s'était résolut à garder le secret du lien que l'unissait à la boite à souvenirs du blond. Il pensait que si il savait, il s'empresserait de lui faire du mal via le lien. Mais Malfoy était tellement différent qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait, ou ne devait pas faire. Même s'engueuler avec lui comme avant lui semblait improbable à présent.

Harry secoua la tête avec agacement. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne faisait que ça de penser à Malfoy ! Il soupira et ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, remarquant avec détachement que Ron et Hermione avaient oublié de l'attendre à la fin du cours et étaient déjà parti sans lui. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de l'ennuyer, il plaça l'objet de ses pensées sur son chemin. Harry haussa les sourcils en le voyant au bout du couloir et jura entre ses dents quand il remarqua qu'un petit groupe de Serpentard l'entourait, ricanant. Il décida de l'ignorer et regarda au loin tout en continuant d'avancer.

Alors qu'ils allaient se croiser, il entendit Blaise Zabini ricaner méchamment et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Malfoy lui foncer dessus. L'instant d'après, il était plaqué contre le mur, le bras du blond en travers de la poitrine.

_«_ Alors Potter ? On ne traines plus avec le miséreux et la sang de bourbe ? Avec un cerveau pour trois, ça doit réduire de pas mal ton intelligence quand tu te retrouve seul, pas trop handicapant ? cracha t-il de sa voix trainante. _»_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre d'insulte, il avait tellement eut l'habitude de les entendre qu'il n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver.

_«_ Ça te dirait pas d'innover un peu ? répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé. "Secoue pas la tête comme ça, Potter, tu vas griller tout tes neurones d'un coup !", "je savais que ton cerveau était atrophié mais quand même !", imita t-il. Tes vannes n'ont pas changé depuis l'année dernière, c'est d'un ennui, répliqua t-il. _»_

Les yeux gris de Malfoy se troublèrent un moment alors qu'il le regardait attentivement, il pencha brusquement la tête vers lui. Harry pensa avec agacement qu'il essayer de le provoquer et le repoussa sèchement d'une main. Il profita de l'ébahissement des autres Serpentard et reprit son chemin le plus naturellement possible, un élan de fierté gonflant dans sa poitrine quand il pensa qu'il avait réussi à clouer le bec à Malfoy.

De ce fait, il manqua le regard perdu qu'il lui adressa tandis qu'il tournait au coin du couloir.

µ

Le lendemain, Poudlard fut témoin d'une drôle de scène.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner quand les doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, découvrant deux jeunes personnes sur le seuil. Tout le monde reconnut Théodore Nott qui n'avait pas fait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année, mais la personne qu'il tenait dans les bras restait un mystère.

« Yo ! s'exclama Nott avec gêne. »

Le garçon réajusta la prise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille - elle portait une longue robe bleu ciel - et la tête de celle-ci bascula vers l'arrière, découvrant son visage pâle mais harmonieux. Harry se recula sur le banc.

« Astoria ? chuchota t-il.

- Asto... qui ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- C'est la fille dont je vous ai parlé, expliqua t-il, celle qui était dans la grange. »

Nott s'avança dans l'allée qui menait à la table des professeurs, il avait l'air exténué et sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Nous demandons asile, déclara t-il avec un ton amer.

- Venez Monsieur Nott, ordonna la directrice d'un ton sec. »

Les jeunes gens disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, marchant d'un pas vif hors de la grande salle et se dirigeant surement à l'infirmerie. Hermione se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

« Tu nous avais dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger ! s'exclama t-elle.

- C'est ce que je pensais ! rétorqua t-il. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils feraient du mal à leurs propres enfants !

- Théodore Nott, souffla Hermione. La vie doit être dure pour les fils de mangemort.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, ce sont des fils de mangemort, répliqua Ron.

- Nott n'a jamais été agressif ou méchant avec nous, fit-elle remarquer. Il avait même quelque amis parmi les Griffondors.

- Neville lui parlait de temps en temps, affirma Harry en hochant la tête.

- Je rêve où vous essayez de les innocenter ? s'offusqua Ron.

- Je ne les condamnerais pas pour des choses que leurs parents ont faites. Ce serait injuste, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Ron grommela. Le problème avec le rouquin, c'est qu'il n'était pas impartial. Si Harry avait tendance à lui aussi émettre des jugements, il essayait de rester objectif le plus possible. Le regard de Harry se tourna vers la table des verts et argents, plus particulièrement où se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Il se demandait si le serpentard se souvenait de l'aide que la jeune fille lui avait offerte. Aparemment oui, les épaules du blond étaient tendues et toute son attention semblait fixé sur la porte de la grande salle, à l'endroit où venait de disparaitre la directrice et les deux autres.

Mais Malfoy ne bougea pas jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner et prit d'une curiosité inexpliqué, Harry sortit sa carte du maraudeur et l'espionna toute la journée pour voir si il se rendrait à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était qu'une fois le soir venu que le serpentard s'était enfin décidé à se rendre à l'infirmerie et toujours poussé par cette curiosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il suivit Malfoy.

Il s'arrêta à la porte de l'infirmerie et regarda la carte une fois de plus, Nott se trouvait à l'opposé de là où se tenaient Malfoy et Astoria. Harry hésita un instant puis finit par sortir une oreille à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Tant pis s'il avait l'air d'un fouineur, il était bien trop curieux de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire.

« ... êtes enfui ? Et tes parents, Nott ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent ? »

C'était la voix de Malfoy.

« Je suis déshérité bien sûr, soupira Nott. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir.

- Moi, ça va m'empêcher de dormir, le coupa Astoria. Même si mon père est un connard, c'est mon père. »

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce et Harry se mordit les lèvres, se sentant un peu coupable de fouiner comme ça. Mais son inquiétude pour la jeune fille venait de s'évanouir, elle allait bien. Enfin, assez bien pour tenir une conversation en tout cas.

« Et ce garçon là ? Celui qui t'as sorti de là ? demanda Astoria.

- Et bien ? demanda Malfoy à son tour avec un ton gêné.

- Sa tête me disait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu l'as remercié ? »

Un reniflement dédaigneux résonna dans la pièce. Venant de Mafloy sans aucun doute.

« Ça risque pas. C'est Potter.

- Potter... Tu veux dire... Harry Potter ? s'exclama Nott avec surprise.

- Lui même, cracha le blond. »

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pas que le ton hargneux de Malfoy l'étonnait mais c'était toujours déplaisant quand on parlait de lui de cette manière.  
Un soupire las retentit mais il ne sut pas si il venait de Nott ou du blond. Il eut sa réponse une seconde après:

« Tu vas bien, Draco ? s'inquiéta Astoria.

- Ouais, grogna ce dernier. C'est juste que... c'est comme si le loup arrêtait pas de se retourner dans ma tête et c'est fatiguant.

- De se retourner ? demanda Nott, perplexe.

- Ouais, c'est bizarre, j'arriverais pas à te l'expliquer. Mais il est agité en ce moment et c'est chiant. La dernière fois, je vais me coucher, je m'endors. Je me réveille, j'étais debout en plein milieu des escaliers.

- C'est le loup qui prend le contrôle ?

- J'en sais rien, peut-être. A moins que je sois devenu somnambule. »

Astoria rit, suivi de Nott. Un silence plus apaisé s'empara de l'infirmerie et Harry s'apprêtait à ranger son oreille à rallonge quand il entendit comme un bruit de cuivre qui tombe sur le sol.

« Draco ? s'exclama Astoria. Qu'est-ce que...

- Vous sentez ça ? la coupa t-il.

- Sentir quoi ? demanda Nott.

- Ça sent... le caramel je crois, déclara Malfoy d'une voix hésitante. Je vais y aller. Je reviendrais demain, dit-il brusquement. »

Harry sentit un élan de panique monter dans sa poitrine, il tira brutalement sur son oreille à rallonge et la rangea dans sa poche tout en s'éloignant à grand pas. Il était presque arrivé à un tournant.

« Potter ! cria Mafloy. »

Car il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité du propriétaire de cette voix rauque. Harry eut beau accélérer, il n'était pas de taille face à un loup garou et une main large s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner avec violence. La masse de Malfoy le percuta, le poussant brutalement contre le mur. Sa tête heurta la pierre derrière lui et il gémit en posant une main sur l'arrière de son crane.

« Aie !

- Alors, on espionne, Potter ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux billes argentées. Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas les yeux de Malfoy.

« Euh, non. J'étais juste inquiet, répondit-il à toute vitesse »

La colère du blond lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Le regard argenté s'arrondit un peu sous la surprise. Malfoy plissa les yeux.

« J'ai un don pour repérer les mensonges, Potty. Répète ça plus lentement pour voir, gronda t-il.

- Je... J'étais inquiet ? répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Malfoy pencha la tête sur le coté et Harry aurait juré qu'il... qu'il tendait l'oreille. Les fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent avec incompréhension.

« C'est bizarre, ça, marmonna t-il. Tu ne mens pas.

- H- Hein ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ton cœur bats régulièrement, pas de raté, ni d'accélération. Aucun signe de mensonge.

- Peut-être parce que je ne mens pas ? répliqua t-il avec sarcasme. »

Un grognement rauque s'éleva de la poitrine de Malfoy, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les crises de colère du loup. Note: ne plus faire de sarcasme avec un loup garou. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Les yeux argentés perdirent de leur éclat et disparurent lentement pour laisser place au regard gris habituel de Malfoy. Les lèvres du blond se pincèrent en une ligne amère.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, Potter. Mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, le menaça t-il. Je te suis... reconnaissant, grimaça t-il, de m'avoir sortit de là mais ça s'arrête là. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard insistant, attendant surement une réponse de sa part. Mais la gorge de Harry était nouée et il n'arrivait pas à faire un signe de tête non plus. Le blond soupira lourdement et s'éloigna, lui permettant enfin de respirer correctement. Il tourna les talons et Harry sentit un nouvel élan de panique monter dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas, s'exclama t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton dangereux.

- J'ai trouvé ta boite à souvenirs, avoua Harry d'une voix forte. Je l'ai trouvé et depuis que c'est arrivé j'ai des visions.

- Des visions ? éructa t-il, furieux.

- De toi, de ta mère, et même de ce qui s'est passé quand ils t'ont enlevés. Comment crois-tu que l'on t'ai retrouvé ? »

Malfoy se tourna à demi pour le regarder. Si le mur n'avait pas bloqué Harry, il aurait surement reculé, ou prit ses jambes à son cou. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient assombris par une colère sourde, l'aura dangereuse qui se tramait autour de lui sembla s'épaissir, tellement qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Le corps de Harry se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable quand Mafloy fit demi-tour pour se planter devant lui. Comme quand le loup le regardait, il fut incapable de détourner les yeux, se laissant disséquer par le regard gris.

« Tu vas me tuer ? chuchota t-il presque contre sa volonté. »

Draco ricana. Il plaqua brutalement sa main à coté de la tête de Harry, le faisant sursauter.

« Pas tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder, gronda t-il de sa voix rauque. Si tu parles de cela à qui que ce soit, soit sûr que je te déchiquetterais en petits morceaux. Et tu as beau être le survivant, personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps. »

Harry expira avec difficulté et sursauta à nouveau quand Malfoy plaqua violemment son autre main juste à coté de son oreille. Le blond se détourna enfin et s'éloigna. Il se contenta de le regarder partir et tourner au bout du couloir. Quand il fut enfin hors de vue, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et plaqua une main contre sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas du genre trouillard pourtant, mais l'aura de Malfoy venait du fait qu'il était un loup garou. Jamais il n'avait eut peur de lui avant cela. Harry pensa à la dernière phrase que le blond avait dite et eut un pauvre sourire.

« Trop tard, chuchota t-il. Hermione et Ron savent déjà. »

Un hurlement furieux retentit et Harry se leva. Aparemment, il n'avait pas été aussi éloigné qu'il l'avait cru et Malfoy avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Le hurlement était plus animal qu'humain, aussi il décida que courir se mettre en sécurité dans son dortoir était une bonne idée. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite.

* * *

Malfoy faisait désormais semblant de rien. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais espionné dans l'infirmerie avec une oreille à rallonge. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune se rapprochait, les cernes en dessous des yeux de Malfoy s'agrandissaient, donnant à son regard un air encore plus sauvage et prédateur. Même ses amis de Serpentard commençaient à l'éviter.

Astoria et Nott étaient encore à l'infirmerie, de ce qu'il en savait, la jeune fille était encore secouée par les sorts qu'on lui avait lancé. Harry savait grâce à sa carte du maraudeur que Malfoy leur rendait visite le soir mais il n'alla plus les espionner, se contentant de regarder de loin. De toute façon, il avait un compte rendu assez complet de ce qui se disait dans ses visions, alors il n'avait plus besoin d'espionner. Il avait appris qu'une amitié spéciale liaient Malfoy à Nott et à Astoria. Tout les trois se ressemblaient d'une certaine façon. Ils étaient nés dans le mauvais camp.

Il savait aussi grâce au lien que le trouble du blond s'intensifiait et que le loup était insupportable. Il avait eut un aperçu de l'agitation du loup et il plaignait Malfoy. Si ça avait été lui, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Le loup hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête, il lui réclamait quelque chose mais le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Le résultat était que le loup était de plus en plus frustré et se vengeait de son inaction en hurlant de plus belle. Le seul instant de répit qu'il avait, c'était quand il s'endormait ou que le loup se faisait une sieste.

Quand la pleine lune arriva, la douleur de la transformation avait été si horrible que Malfoy ne vint pas en cours la semaine suivante, restant à l'infirmerie. Son corps était perclus de courbature. Il avait cru que le loup s'apaiserait après cela mais c'était le contraire et il en avait assez de cet enfoiré.

Malfoy était en train de lire un livre - enfin, d'_essayer_ tout du moins - quand il sentit une présence. Il ferma les yeux et inspira.

« Potter, je sais que tu es là, ton odeur empeste, cracha t-il. »

Un grognement lui répondit de l'autre coté du rideau blanc qui servait de séparation. Le blond tendit l'oreille.

« C'est pas le moment, Malfoy. »

Il gronda sourdement et tira violemment le rideau. Malfoy perdit tout de suite de sa superbe. Harry était assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, une main posée sur son front et du sang coulait abondamment de sa tempe.

_Comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir l'odeur du sang ?_ se demanda le blond.

Il leva le nez et inspira prudemment et cette fois ci, l'odeur de rouille et de sel lui parvint clairement, le faisant grimacer.

« Tu as enfin tenté de te suicider ? demanda t-il avec sarcasme. La prochaine fois, saute de plus haut, lui conseilla t-il.

- Ah ah, ricana t-il sans joie. Très drôle, ça se voit pas actuellement, mais je suis mort de rire.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, rétorqua t-il. »

Le brun poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et il fronça le nez alors que l'odeur gagnait en puissance.

« Elle est où l'infirmière ? demanda Harry.

- Comme si je le savais, répliqua t-il. »

Le brun essuya le sang avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Malfoy soupira d'agacement et se leva. A ce train là, il pourrait se vider de son sang et il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'accuse du meurtre de Potter. En plus, il avait une dette envers lui, même si - putain - c'était dur à admettre. Il se saisit d'un flacon de désinfectant sorcier qui stoppait l'écoulement du sang et prit une compresse dans le chariot qui se trouvait dans l'allée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

- Pose encore une fois cette question et je te laisse te démerder, cingla t-il. »

Malfoy mit le désinfectant sur la compresse puis la posa sans douceur sur le front du survivant. Il ressuya le sang qui avait taché la joue et le cou mate. Au fur et à mesure, son agacement s'effaça, laissant la place à une sérénité qu'il trouva étrange. Le sentiment perdura et il se demanda pourquoi cela lui parraissait si bizarre, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'étrange silence dans sa tête. Malfoy ferma les yeux, s'interrompant dans sa tâche.

« Mal..., commença t-il.

- Chut ! le coupa t-il. »

Le Serpentard prit encore un instant pour savourer le calme qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard et soupira de bien être.

« Putain, il était temps, souffla t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, répondit Malfoy sans s'en rendre compte. »

Harry comprit tout de suite l'allusion et hocha la tête. Le blond reprit sa tache avec moins de violence, ce qui le surpris. Quand enfin sa tête cessa de saigner et que la plaie se referma, Malfoy posa compresse et désinfectant puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sien, pensant combien la situation était étrange. Le comportement de son ennemi était lunatique. L'autre jour il avait voulu le tuer, et aujourd'hui il était calme...

« Mathilda a mal enchainé le cognard, expliqua t-il distraitement.

- Quoi ? demanda Malfoy.

- Mathilda. On était à l'entrainement de Quidditch et elle a mal enchainé le cognard, répéta t-il.

- Oh. »

Un silence s'installa, Malfoy avait les yeux fermés, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et il paraissait se réjouir de ce silence. Harry le regarda un instant, la tête tournée vers lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien les cheveux de Malfoy étaient pâles, presque blanc. La lycanthropie semblait l'avoir doté d'un charme qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Harry se souvenait de lui comme étant un garçon mince, presque maigre, le visage blanc comme un linge et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il était tout ce qu'il détestait: le mal incarné.

Aujourd'hui, Malfoy semblait avoir gagné en muscle, sa peau ne paraissait plus pâle et maladive mais agréablement lisse et douce. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire auparavant et il se surprit à penser que le visage détendu et les traits apaisés de Malfoy était quelque chose d'agréable à contempler.

.

* * *

.

**NOTE DE FIN:**

Je sais que certaine personne seront déçue et j'en suis désolée à l'avance.

**J'ai décidé d'abandonner cette fiction**. (Moi qui disais que je terminais toujours ce que je commençais...) C'est un coup dur pour moi parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser tomber, mais après avoir galéré pendant plusieurs semaines à l'écriture de cette suite, je me suis rendue à l'évidence.

L'écriture de cette fic devient une corvée pour moi et je ne veux pas me forcer quand je n'en ai plus l'envie.

Ce n'est pas juste la fic, je crois que je suis passée à autre chose sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et que si j'ai décidé de commencer cette fiction, c'était par nostalgie et non pas par réelle envie.

Encore désolée, il se peut que je reprenne l'écriture de cette fiction, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand vu que je l'ignore moi-même.

J'espère que vous comprendrez


End file.
